車輪の兄弟 Sharingan no Gokyoudai
by Emerald707
Summary: In which, Itachi has been captured and is being held in Kumogakure. As the trial over the infamous Uchiha criminal rages between Konoha and Kumo, will Sasuke's visits to Itachi's cell reveal that he still holds a bond with his brother? Yaoi. ItaSasu.
1. Burakon

* * *

**車輪の兄弟**

**Sharingan no Gokyoudai**

**-Brothers of the Sharingan-**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Itachi has been captured and is being held in Kumogakure. Sasuke must travel to see him, in the hopes of bringing him back to Konoha, or gaining information about Akatsuki. Having to visit the man in his holding cell, with the Raikage refusing to give over the Uchiha murderer, will Sasuke find he still holds a bond with his brother?  
**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

** A/N: Hello all! This is my first Uchihacest story, although I have wanted to write one for a while, and I finally feel I have a sufficient story to do so. This will be a long multi-chaptered fic. I also warn, I am one to write long chapters. I hope you all enjoy this story, as I believe I will enjoy writing it. **

* * *

_Burakon: (n) (abbr) Brother complex; an unnatural attachment or attraction to one's brother. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Burakon**

* * *

The sound of erratic breathing and feet ricocheting off of wooden branches was alive in the air as shinobi swarmed, running through the trees of the surrounding forest with alarming speed - racing towards their target not far ahead. The sighting of an Akatsuki cloak barely a mile outside the village was not an occurrence to be taken lightly, and the Kage had been swift in ordering a full fleet of ANBU to track the S-class missing-nin - a feat that had proved easy enough.

"Do not resist!" ANBU were yelling, a continuous chant throughout the darkness of the forest - protocol, one of only a small number of phrases an elite shinobi was allowed to repeat to a known criminal. "You have no chance of escape!"

The dark figure ahead breathed deeply, attempting to calm his frantically beating heart as he pushed onwards - faster, harder, quicker - the rustling of leaves as he broke through branches accompanied by the whistling of passing kunai attempting to cease his escape filled his ears, but he did not look back at his pursuers. It would be no use - he knew the outcome of this chase.

Jumping suddenly and turning deftly, twisting himself around in the air, the figure dressed in the ominous Akatsuki cloak threw one single shuriken - the heavy metal spinning, almost mockingly, towards the fifty or so ANBU which pursued him. With this single blow, none cried out as the shuriken continued to spin, passing by many - gashing their arm with a shallow wound, or scratching their side - before landing finally, with a decidedly heavy thud, in the trunk of a tree.

This action may have seemed careless, for the Akatsuki-nin to throw a weapon so uselessly - but in fact it became the downfall of the man, as it instantaneously provided all the ANBU gathered with one simple fact, proven by his failure to take any of them down when he should have done so easily - the Akatsuki they were pursuing was already severely weakened.

Immediately following along with his movement, while the man was still attempting to twist himself in the air, the ANBU came in on him - one throwing a well-aimed kunai blade, which landed itself in the small of the man's back with apparent ease and a startled gasp.

The man went down, crashing through the trees like dead weight, branches cracking and making way before he landed on the ground with a sickeningly loud thud.

The ANBU swarmed in quickly, securing and surrounding the area in which the man had landed. Captains from each team, figures with high status in their village and filled with pride at their catch, jumped down from their positions in the darkness of the trees - coming forth to inspect their fallen prey.

Stepping forward from the group of captains, one ANBU stood over the unmoving figure, his shadow casting itself over the ground menacingly. Lifting the uniform mask from his face, he kicked the side of the man who lay on the dark forest floor - and apon hearing no grunt nor sign of shifting - smirked down at the figure, as a slow, dark chuckling enveloped the group.

"We have you," The ANBU captain announced down to the fallen man, dark hair covering the eyes of the unconscious figure. "Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

Sighing deeply, the young boy let his eyes rest serenely over the site before him, as his breathing evened out and slowed. Here, in the early hours of the morning, with the sun just beginning to peak over the low-rising mountains in the distance - seeping its yellow light into the sky like slowly spreading gold - Uchiha Sasuke found peace of mind.

Having left his flat while it was still dark enough to be private, Sasuke had taken his usual morning run around the village, taking pleasure in the practically deserted streets in the dark of slowly ebbing night, before ending up here - in front of the Hokage tower, in the heart of Konohagakure - and looking back over the village he had lived in his entire life, where he would witness the sun's awakening for another day.

Earlier that morning, Sasuke had been approached by a messenger, who had told him he had been called by the Hokage to meet in her office in an hour. During his run, Sasuke had wondered what possible reason the Hokage could have for requesting him - usually, if a mission were scheduled for Team 7, it was Kakashi who would be summoned, and whom would alert he and the others - and so what was her reason for asking him here, on this unremarkable morning?

Making his way through the village and to the Hokage tower had been a uneventful track, however, as the people of Konoha were just now roused and beginning their day, and Sasuke soon found himself climbing the steps to the office of the Hokage undeterred.

Knocking once in formality before he swung the door to the office open, Sasuke was immediately confronted with a room filled with people. Rasing an eyebrow, the young Uchiha realised this would not be the private meeting he had thought it would be.

Tsunade shuffled the papers in front of her on the wood of her desk nervously as Sasuke entered, thinking once again over the purpose of this meeting, and how delicately she must approach the subject with the young Uchiha now present. With Kakashi standing in front of her desk to the right, and a handful of specialised ANBU gathered to the left of the room, Sasuke came to stand next to his sensei with confusion evident on his features.

"Hokage-sama." Sasuke acknowledged respectfully, before adding with a clipped tone; "Why have you called for me?" The raven-haired youth could not help but feel slightly out of place, surrounded by his experienced Jounin sensei and a flight of ANBU. What possible purpose could she have for him that would fit in with whatever proceedings were going on?

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade nodded in light greeting, before her hard eyes turned on the room in general, immediately and silently demanding the attentions of all gathered. "Now that we are all present, I will explain to you why we are here." She announced.

Kakashi's expression was as bored as ever, his fingers twitching to grab for the Icha Icha novel no doubt stashed in the back pocket of his Kunai pouch - but he resisted, trying his hardest to focus on the obviously pressing matter at hand. Slanting his eyes sideways to glance at the collected ANBU who stood at attention at the other side of the room, the Jounin wondered what was going on that would require such a fleet. Looking then to Sasuke, as the short teenager stood beside him with a suspicious expression on his young face, Kakashi knew that he was also wondering.

Tsunade sighed, bracing herself as she began; "Last night, I received a message sent from the Raikage of Kumogakure." She informed them all, as an eager silence developed, "Apparently, they a run in... with one of the Akatsuki."

The reaction was immediate, at the name of the notorious evil organisation of collective missing-nins. As the ANBU whispered quick mutterings to each other, no doubt of the importance of such a message, it did not evade Tsunade as to how Sasuke stiffened. She thought sardonically of how the youth would react to the true gravity of this situation.

"Akatsuki had apparently been passing through, seeing to one of their spies," Tsunade explained, "And one has been intercepted when he was travelling."

Kakashi was the only one who appeared otherwise unfazed by this news as he cut Tsunade's apprehension short, questioning her; "Ano, Tsunade," He voiced, "As interesting as all of that is... why has Konoha been alerted of an interception in Kumo?"

Sasuke's expression was hard as he also awaited the answer, and Tsunade's eyes met his. The young Uchiha stilled instantly at the pained and apologetic look she sent him in that moment, matched by how softly she announced her next words to him - and Sasuke would tell himself for years afterwards, that he had somehow known what she was about to say.

"Because the Akatsuki-nin they have captured, is Uchiha Itachi."

Silence followed this statement, as the ANBU's shocked expressions told of their own surprise, and Kakashi fell decidedly silent. A tension filled the room, as all eyes seemed somehow to land on the still figure of Sasuke - as the youth stood, in shock, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape with the unexpected news.

Then came anger.

"What the fuck do you mean, they captured him?" The young Uchiha demanded, his fists clenching in sudden unknown outrage.

Tsunade was braced for such a reaction out of the boy, however, and was calm as she told the raven-haired youth; "He was alone, travelling through the border forest of Kumo, and they managed to capture him using the force of their collect ANBU squads." She told the boy, "He is being held in the state's criminal asylum - where he awaits prosecution."

Sasuke's expression was suddenly confused and pained, _'Itachi has been... captured?'_ Something in his mind told him he should be happy, that the murderer of his family had finally been caught and could now be punished for his crime - while another supplied the angry notion that it should have been _he_ to catch and destroy the man. Underneath all of these confusing thoughts, though, was plain shock.

Kakashi looked in sadness to the youth beside him, suddenly feeling the urge to comfort his young charge - he had, after all, known the boy since his birth - but knew also that Sasuke needed a few moments to collect himself. Instead, the Jounin looked to Tsunade.

"But Itachi is not a citizen of Kumo, they cannot prosecute him." He argued.

An ANBU from the other side of the room nodded in agreement, before he asked clarifyingly; "Are we to go and collect the Uchiha?"

Tsunade sighed deeply, as she shook her head. "Unfortunately, that is where the matter becomes complicated." She told them, letting her hand rest over the letter she had received from Kumo, as she continued; "The Raikage does not wish to relinquish his hold on Uchiha Itachi, and is detaining him in their asylum."

All the eyes in the room snapped up to meet hers in surprise then, as the Hokage's words hit them all.

"What?" Sasuke demanded, being the first to find his voice, as anger rose with alarming speed within him. "But he doesn't belong to their country!" He yelled angrily.

"Quite right!" Another ANBU shouted - a captain, as told by his position standing in front of the group of elite shinobi. "The Raikage has no right to detain one of our citizens, missing-nin or not!"

Kakashi was quick to provide his own logic on the matter, "Surely we can demand they hand over Itachi?" He asked, his tone only hinting towards curiosity, though privately he too felt himself affected by the capture of a boy he had known many years ago.

Tsunade shook her head, "Itachi is not just any missing-nin, he is a Bingo Book S-class Akatsuki criminal - he has posed a direct threat against Kumo by going there, and that gives them cause to arrest and detain him. Although they cannot prosecute or execute him, they can keep him on their land."

Sasuke gaped for a moment in fury, before he yelled in response, his eyes wide and demanding; "Then we should not accept 'no' as an answer! We should take him by force!"

Tsunade looked sharply to the young Uchiha then, banging her fist against the wood of her desk loudly as she snapped; "We are not about to wage war over a criminal who abandoned our country!"

Sasuke recoiled slightly at these words, and fell quiet. Privately, though, he could not help the hurt he felt - that he would be denied the only goal he had lived his entire life striving towards, the revenge against his brother that he so desired.

Tsunade's gaze calmed then, and to the surprise of the room at large, she apologised. "I am sorry, Uchiha Sasuke." She told the boy quietly, one hand rising to rub soothingly at her temple. "But Itachi is not worth putting the country's alliances at jeopardy."

Kakashi was quick to defend Sasuke's argument, however, as he asked instead; "Has Kumo not shown their own recklessness towards our countries' alliance, by refusing to hand over Itachi?"

Tsunade sighed. "Not entirely. They defend themselves, declaring that they believe that by detaining him they may be able to extract from Itachi information on Akatsuki. And..." The woman hesitated for only a moment, trying not to focus on the dark eyes of the Uchiha who stared so intently at her, devouring her every word. "... they have invited myself and a party of Konoha ninja to come to Kumogakure, and negotiate over Itachi with the Raikage."

Sasuke gasped quietly, a barely audible expression of his shock, as his eyes widened once again. Finally, the true purpose as to why they had all been summoned was revealed.

"Negotiate?" One ANBU shinobi questioned loudly, as they all began to mutter amongst themselves about the matter - some obviously supportive of the idea, others not so much.

Sasuke merely stood in silence, his head bowed, and unsure.

"Then we will travel to Kumo." Kakashi voiced decisively then, and Sasuke's attention snapped back to him, as the man's expression became suddenly serious. "And attempt to bring Itachi back to Konoha."

"Precisely." Tsunade agreed, nodding in a concluding manner, and seemingly pleased by Kakashi's support. "I will direct negotiations with the Raikage, with the assistance of all of you. At the very least, we hope to extract information from Itachi ourselves as to the plans of Akatsuki - and hopefully, by the end of proceedings, we will be able to bring him back to Konoha for prosecution."

Sasuke's mind was suddenly a whirlwind of incomplete thoughts and confusing emotions, as the ANBU collected in the room immediately voiced their agreement to the plan, and Kakashi nodded his acceptance of the scenario - the man instead deciding to revel in the good news that Itachi had at least been caught.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, though, and his voice was quiet, as he asked;

"But, why am I going?"

The room looked to him, as though it had not occurred to any of them why he was a significant addition to the party who was to travel to Kumogakure - he was the last surviving Uchiha, the one Itachi had left alive. It seemed only natural for him to be involved in any proceedings involving the Uchiha murderer.

Tsunade seemed to have been expecting this question from the boy, however, and her expression was delicately blank as she informed Sasuke;

"You are going, because Itachi has been asking for you from the moment he was captured."

Sasuke was taken aback by this, his eyebrows drawing together as his forehead creased in confusion. _'Asking... for me?'_ He thought with apprehension - wondering why his older brother, who had killed their entire family and taunted him ever since, would ask for _him_ under such dire circumstances.

Tsunade looked directly into Sasuke's eyes as she helped the boy understand the importance of the situation; "You must come along, because we believe if he is willing to speak to you - you will most likely have the greatest success with getting information about Akatsuki out of him."

Sasuke felt his heart almost stop - and looked away from them all then, as the entire room now stared at him expectantly.

Would he able to face his brother again? To speak with him, one on one? He didn't know. The gap between them was too great, and the resentment Sasuke felt for Itachi was too deep. He wasn't sure he could stand to see the man unless the visit was followed by a swift execution, and as he considered travelling with this group - with his sensei, and the Hokage - to see his long-forsaken brother, Sasuke wondered if he was strong enough for what they were asking of him.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade questioned then, the grave importance in her voice gaining his attention once again, as his haunted dark gaze fixed on her. The powerful kunoichi's eyes shimmered with barely restrained pleading, and also deep understanding, as she asked the boy; "Will you come with us, to retrieve your brother?"

The young Uchiha's expression held his uncertainty as he considered her words. Then, looking around the room, his eyes travelled to the expectant ANBU - all gazing at him through their animal masks, silently awaiting his answer - while Kakashi looked down to his young student in understanding. It was as Sasuke looked back to Tsunade, and felt Kakashi's hand land comfortingly on his shoulder, that he knew he would never forgive himself.

"Hai." He answered simply to the room, the announcement seeming to shatter an invisible layer of tense silence that had fallen over them all, and Tsunade smiled appreciatively.

"Then we leave this afternoon." The Hokage announced, her eyes determined as those in the room nodded, "To Kumogakure." She finished decisively.

_'To Itachi.' _Sasuke added to himself.

* * *

** A/N: There we are, the first chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it, and I shall post the next chapter soon. The story will eventually become incest yaoi, and I apologise if the first chapter seemed a little boring... I promise it shall improve. :) **

** Next chapter: Sasuke will travel with Kakashi, Tsunade and the ANBU to Kumogakure, where they will meet with the Raikage, and Sasuke will face Itachi for the first time in years.**

**Thank you for reading! **

** -Emerald- **


	2. Kumogakure

* * *

**車輪の兄弟**

**Sharingan no Gokyoudai**

**-Brothers of the Sharingan-**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Itachi has been captured and is being held in Kumogakure. Sasuke must travel to see him, in the hopes of bringing him back to Konoha, or gaining information about Akatsuki. Having to visit the man in his holding cell, with the Raikage refusing to give over the Uchiha murderer, will Sasuke find he still holds a bond with his brother?**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Here we are, the second chap. I do apologise if the story isn't terrible eventful at this point - but I really am trying to move things along and still touch on important aspects of the storyline. In any case, please let me know what you think, and enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kumogakure**

* * *

The rocks under his feet shuffled angrily across the ground, the sound as they were stampled into the earth reflecting the tension of the boy himself, while his breath came in pants and growls. The ANBU surrounding the group moved in a protective formation as the Konoha ninja made their way towards the Lightening Country, and to the state's hidden shinobi village - Kumogakure.

With Kakashi to his right and Tsunade running to his left, Sasuke was aware that the formation created as they ran was one which protected him in particular. One would think that Tsunade, as the Hokage, would be the one the group should be most concerned about protecting - but the fact of the matter was, she was stronger than all of them - and this suggestion, once voiced, would immediately be shot down. It was Sasuke, as the youngest and least powerful, as well as being the brother of the man they were seeking and sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, who was the most susceptible target of the group. And so, Kakashi and Tsunade ran in the middle of the group, with Sasuke between them.

They had been travelling since early that afternoon, having left only shortly after the meeting in Tsunade's office, during which she had announced to them the reasons for why they were leaving. The conversation, although not terribly in-depth, had haunted Sasuke's mind ever since.

_'Itachi...' _His inner voice provided the name against his will,_ 'He's finally been captured...'_ Sasuke found himself unable to comprehend these words, to accept it as the truth, despite the fact that he was travelling to see the man as he thought it. Even worse though, he found his heart leapt in unexpected anxiety every time he thought of how he would be _seeing_ his brother.

It had been so long.

Kakashi noticed his student's apprehension as they ran, and the boy's troubled expression as he seemed to be thinking over the details of what would happen when they arrived at Kumo. The Jounin made an effort of sounding casual and unperturbed, though, as he told Sasuke confidently;

"We will be in Kumo soon, Sasuke." His one visible eye curved in the suggestion of a smile, "The negotiations should only take a while, so don't worry, ne? We'll be back in Konoha by tomorrow."

Sasuke knew the man was only attempting to ease his nerves, and nodded calmly in response - making an effort to seem as though he was not worried at all, although he knew he could not hide the uneasiness in his eyes.

Kakashi seemed to let it go, though, and they continued on, with Tsunade muttering under her breath about the trouble of it all and the impertinence of the Raikage.

Soon enough, and certainly more quickly than Sasuke had expected - having been too consumed in his troubled thoughts to notice the passing of time - it was sundown, and they had reached the gate entrance to the hidden village of Kumogakure.

A group of ANBU greeted the group, their proud hitai-ates boasting the symbol of Kumo, and they bowed as the Hokage approached.

"Hokage-sama." The captain of the group greeted, "Raikage-sama awaits your presence in the village hall." He informed Tsunade, as she nodded, slightly irritably.

"Hai, hai," She waved a hand dismissively at the group, "Will you lead us there?" She asked shortly, obviously wishing to get proceedings underway as soon as possible.

Sasuke found himself rather agreeing with her. The sooner they began, the sooner everything could come to a suitable conclusion - and Itachi could be brought back to Konoha, where he would finally be brought to justice, after all these years. Or at least, that was all Sasuke could envision to happen at that point in time.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU captain bowed once more then, before quickly straightening and turning the group to follow him inside the village.

Walking through the gates, with fire torches lining the gate surrounding the village and placed on the walls of the buildings they passed, Sasuke found the village to be quiet and content as the sun went down and darkness overtook the streets. There seemed to be one great road, wide enough for several carts to travel across at the same time, and paved with red bricks to accentuate its presence, which ran the length of the entire village. Kumogakure was on a slant, running up a great hill, and as one entered the village it would become a walk up the mountain it was based apon, climbing higher to reach further into the village. The village hall, where Sasuke found himself and his fellow Konoha travellers following the Kumo ninja towards, was located at the top of this large mountain - the very end of the village, where the protective wall ended.

As they approached this great building, resting right atop the mountain in accentuation of it's importance, the proud symbol of the Kumogakure Raikage made prominence on the wall. The ANBU which led their group walked straight into this building, and the Konoha-nins followed their lead easily enough.

Once inside, it was merely a matter of walking up the spiral steps to one side of the building, up to the highest level of the building, and there was a door open, as if waiting for them. 'Raikage' was written, rather plainly, apon the wood, signalling this as their destination. The ANBU captain knocked only once, before pushing the door open wider to reveal the man who awaited them inside.

The Raikage stood in front of his desk, his long wispy beard reaching down the man's chest in a somewhat withering manner, his squinty eyes crinkling at the sides of his aged face as he smiled at them, appearing welcoming enough, as he gestured widely with his hands.

"Welcome, Tsunade-sama, Konoha-sans." He greeted the Hokage somewhat casually, his tone warm although raspy, as the ANBU of his village closed the door to the room once all were inside. "Welcome all of you, to Kumogakure."

Sasuke found himself staring at the warm fire which burned in one corner of the room in near mesmerisation - as the flames rose to lick at the wooden logs, and clenched his fists in waiting for some kind of conclusion to what was expected of him. After a long trek to the Lightening Country with only his mind to torment him over the purpose of this visit to Kumo, the young Uchiha suddenly felt himself impatient.

Kakashi looked to Sasuke with a slight frown, although it of course went unseen. He knew the boy must be thoroughly frustrated with the day's proceedings by now, and no niceties given by the Raikage would appease his apprehension over his brother's capture - especially when this was the man who refused to give over the eldest Uchiha.

"Takasugi-sama." Tsunade replied tersely, her words polite, though she did nothing to hide her slightly hostile tone.

The Raikage seemed unfazed by her less-than-friendly attitude though, as he resumed his honored seat behind the large wooden desk that dominated the room. Smiling easily at the group of Konoha ninja, he addressed them with an easy tone.

"You have travelled far," He nodded to himself, "Yes, no doubt you are tired. Is that not so, Tsunade-sama?" He asked with slight humor.

Tsunade glared lightly, but responded with a clipped tone; "Hai, Takasugi." She then squared her shoulders as she told him, "We should begin negotiations tomorrow, when I and my party are rested."

The Raikage seemed to immediately take to this idea, "Hai, tomorrow then!" He announced, standing from his desk once again, he gestured to the one of fleet of Kumo ANBU standing around him, "Taro will show you to your rooms, as you will be staying here for the night."

The man named Taro stepped forward obligingly, bowing to the Hokage before he straightened and gestured to the door. "Hokage-sama. I will show you each to your rooms."

Tsunade nodded, seeming to like the idea of retiring, with Kakashi turning to follow her, before Sasuke found he could no longer hold his tongue.

"I want to see him now." Sasuke announced, not moving from where he stood, as he looked demandingly to the Raikage, "I would rather not wait until morning."

In truth, Sasuke knew he would not be able to sleep before dealing with this matter first. He had waited all day, travelled across countries, to arrive here to talk to his brother. If it was required of him, then he wished it done with.

The Raikage seemed genuinely surprised by this, though. "Uchiha-san." He addressed Sasuke for the first time, "I understand you wishing to see your brother-"

"That is not it." Sasuke interrupted him harshly.

Before the boy could promptly snap at the honorable Raikage, though, Kakashi took it apon himself to step in - as he could see by the slowly developing smirk on Tsunade's face that she would not.

Kakashi's eye curved in his familiar suggestion of a smile, his tone appeasing and apologetic, as he told the Raikage, "Please excuse him, Raikage-sama." He gripped Sasuke's shoulder to restrain the boy from stepping in, as he asked on the Uchiha's behalf; "But he simply wishes to get his meeting with Uchiha Itachi done with. Could it not be organised?"

The Raikage hesitated for a moment, before frowning slightly, "Of course, it can be organised Hatake-san." He then turned to another of his ANBU, "Yamada will accompany you and the young Uchiha-san to see the criminal if you wish it."

Yamada stepped forward to bow, as Kakashi nodded happily. The Jounin turned to walk out of the room, and patted Sasuke's shoulder in a fashion which suggested the matter was dealt with. Sasuke couldn't help but feel appreciative towards his sensei in that moment, though the way the Raikage had said 'criminal' when referring to his brother had brought forth a strange and unfamiliar twinge in his chest.

Ignoring the sudden animosity he felt for the state leader of Kumogakure, Sasuke kept close to Kakashi as he followed the Jounin and the ANBU named Yamada out of and away from the Raikage office. Tsunade nodded to Kakashi covertly as they left, and Sasuke knew she might as well have said to the Jounin that he was to keep a watchful eye.

"Please understand, Konoha-sans, that the cell in which we are keeping Uchiha-san is not considered a prison," Yamada was informing them, and his tone surprisingly sociable and friendly considering the egotistical and untactful behaviour of the Raikage. The ANBU's footsteps where light as he led them onto the village streets again, and continued to explain, "The holding location for Uchiha-san's level of criminal activity is an independent holding cell, where we keep only S-Class Bingo Book missing-nin from other countries. He is supplied with most comforts that the state can provide for him, and is merely detained."

"And, exactly how many Bingo Book ninja does Kumo detain in its holding cell?" Kakashi asked curiously, unknowingly voicing one of Sasuke's own questions.

Yamada seemed surprised for the interest in the matter, but continued to lead them through the streets and answered easily, "Only eight, Hatake-san." He told the Jounin, who nodded encouragingly all the same, "Uchiha-san is the only ninja we have ever detained from Konoha, however, he is also one of the most dangerous. Although..." The man then hesitated, as if he was thinking over he should touch on the subject, glancing to Sasuke.

Kakashi was quick to reassure, "Anything that can be said on the matter is best said in front of him." The Jounin told Yamada, while Sasuke stared expectantly at the ANBU.

Yamada nodded in decision then, and informed them, "The ANBU squads who intercepted and captured Uchiha-san were expecting great force from an Akatsuki-nin," He told them, "However, when they were closing in - they found minimal resistance. Not at all up to his... reputation." The man shrugged.

"He was easily beaten?" Sasuke asked in confusion, his eyebrows drawing together suspiciously. What could have caused such a situation?

"He was injured." The ANBU answered in a manner which suggested it was the only explanation, "And further impeded by our ANBU. In fact, we should be lucky if you are able to extract any response from him at all - he has been sleeping since he was captured."

"Oh, I don't think Sasuke will have any trouble getting a reaction." Kakashi answered grimly, a slight frown in his voice that Sasuke adopted in his expression.

The younger Uchiha wondered what could have been so severe as to stop the unrelenting force that was Itachi. What good luck of his could have brought the eldest Uchiha to the outskirts of a major shinobi village, hurt and alone? No matter though. All that was important was that he was here now, and the matters revolving the Uchiha murderer would finally be resolved.

Eventually, the group came to a large gate, dark and shrouded, as it stretched high to protect the building which resided behind it.

"This is the criminal holding location," Yamada spoke then, turning to look at Sasuke as he placed his hand apon the dark metal of the gate - which immediately swung open as if in remembrance of him. "I am one of only a select few who may come and go from this place, so please remember in the future to ask for me if you wish to return." He told the boy, not unkindly.

Sasuke nodded after a moments hesitation, in which he wondered why on earth he would _want _to come back. He was going to be leaving tomorrow, wasn't he? And Itachi was going to come with them.

Not that he needed anything from that man, anyway. Suddenly then - as they walked towards the ominous building shrouded in the cover of night, and Sasuke felt Kakashi walk closer to him - the Uchiha wondered what he would even say to the man that had once been his older brother. He swallowed past a lump in his throat, following Yamada with fast feet, hi mind frazzled and in peril.

"Yamada." A guard at the entrance to the building greeted their ANBU guide casually, "What's this, then?"

Yamada stood straight as he replied evenly, "The young Uchiha," He motioned to Sasuke, "Wishes to visit with criminal nine."

'Its that all he's known as here?' Sasuke wondered then, in almost distaste.

The door guard seemed to stop and consider Sasuke for a moment then, thoughts obviously filling his head as to the boy's reasons, although none were voiced as he nodded his approval of their entrance, and merely stepped aside.

Yamada led them inside the halls, which were what appeared to be the only lighten part of the building. Immediately, the walls were lined with cell doors - very widely apart, Sasuke thought - showing dark rooms behind them.

"The cells are large," Yamada informed them both, as though he were skipping ahead and answering what must be a common question, "And they are provided with comfortable living spaces. This is provided in an attempt not to simply control the anger of a criminal - as prisons do - but to easy such anger and hostility to a point where dangerous and unstable criminals are more easy to deal with."

"Hn." Kakashi voiced, nodding his head. Not that the man could ever picture Itachi loosing his calm demeanor, but such precautions were no doubt appropriate for the ex Konoha-nin, to keep him docile and co-operative - it could only increase their likelihood of extracting information on Akatsuki.

Sasuke's heart jumped to his throat in sudden fear, the voice in his head yelling for him to keep himself under control and play down his anxiousness. He told himself that he could always run away - that he could leave right now and not have to deal with any of this. But he knew - he did have to, and he would.

"Sasuke-san." Yamada used his name for the first time, as he turned to the boy, "I will open this door and let you in," He told the youth assuringly, "And all you must do if you wish to leave, is push the red button on the inside of the door - I will open it immediately. But..." He looked to Kakashi then, as he informed them, "You must go in alone."

Sasuke stiffened in fear then, _'A-Alone?'_ He thought in shock, _'With him?'_

"I cannot go with him?" Kakashi asked in slight disbelief, "Itachi is dangerous, to leave him in there-"

"Itachi has been quite docile." Yamada reassured the Jounin, although Kakashi still appeared incredulous, "He is also still injured. Do not worry, even if were able to cause harm against the young Uchiha-san, protective jutsus are placed on the room." Yamada made an effort of sounding friendly and polite as he informed them of this, and gestured to the door. "Only one is permitted at a time though, by law."

Kakashi hesitated, and Sasuke looked up to him then - determination reflected in the boy's eyes. "I can go alone, Kakashi." He told his sensei, swallowing the regret he already felt at those words. This courage would no doubt be short-lived, he knew.

Kakashi searched Sasuke's eyes for a moment, and found that the boy would not give up - he had made up his mind to go alone. The Jounin sighed, before nodding and looking to the patiently waiting Yamada again.

"Very well," The ANBU replied to the silent approval, "Please do not forget Sasuke-san, I will open the door when you push the red button." He reminded the boy.

Sasuke merely nodded, his heart thumping, breath coming short, staring straight at the large bolted door behind which he knew his brother - the man who killed his family - was residing.

The door swung open easily, despite how heavy the thick steel must be, and Sasuke did not look to either Yamada or Kakashi as the Jounin placed his hand on the boy's shoulder briefly, before the youngest Uchiha walked slowly forward into the darkness of the holding cell.

As he stepped forward he was hit by the cool air of the room, and knew immediately that a window must be open somewhere within - Itachi had always liked a breeze, and had left his windows open in his room at the Uchiha compound even in the winter, Sasuke remembered. The darkness of the room was deep, and it took Sasuke a few moments of simply standing in place before his eye's adjusted to the light.

He almost jumped as he heard the heavy door behind him close, suddenly sounding loud in the silent room. For a moment, Sasuke forgot who was supposed to be in here - letting his eyes roam the room, he spotted a low table to the right with two futon seats on either side of it, a bookcase was against the left wall, and another door which he assumed must lead to a bathroom was on the opposite wall of the room from which he had come, before his eyes settled on the bed to the right-centre of the room - and the figure which sat on it.

There was scarcely any light in the room at all, only that which was provided by the moon shining in through the barred windows, and yet Sasuke saw clearly the dark eyes that stared at him - their gaze penetrating and fierce.

Suddenly, all at once, thoughts rushed to Sasuke's mind - Why had he been so easily captured? Why was he sitting there so quietly? Why had he been asking for him? The youth's heart was beating in his chest and his eyes were wide, he felt crippled with terrifying paralysis - he could not move, he could not breathe. And as Itachi stood, Sasuke stiffened in readiness to fight.

As he looked, he found Itachi's face held an unknown expression - one Sasuke paled to realise he did not recognise, and as the eldest Uchiha started to walk very slowly towards him - his soft footfalls echoing in the quiet room .ominously - Sasuke was already reaching for the red button on the door behind him. He couldn't do this.

"Wait." Itachi's voice was soft - and Sasuke cringed at the sound of it, watching his brother fearfully as the man continued - more carefully - to walk towards him, trying to seem unthreatening.

Sasuke's breath quickened further and he knew he was terribly frightened, but he glared at his brother in an attempt at seeming tough. He would not allow Itachi to fool him, he would press that button in a second if the man tried anything.

But then Sasuke became confused, his heart almost stopping as Itachi walked within a meter of him, he saw the oldest Uchiha's expression - his eyes were dark, not in the Sharingan, reminding Sasuke of how the man had looked when he was younger, and his lips were slightly parted in wonder - the man was, Sasuke realised, surprised and awed at him.

In shock of the man's behaviour, Sasuke looked away, his heart still thumping against his ribcage although his breathing stilled as Itachi's voice carried to him;

"I did not know if you would come."

Sasuke was still, he did not dare to move, and Itachi was moving closer -

"Stop." Sasuke halted him with a harsh command, unable to handle the man coming any closer to him. He gave Itachi a gaze which - despite his effort to glare - portrayed all too openly his fear, "Don't come closer."

Itachi did stop, and merely gazed at Sasuke, seeming suddenly unhappy - saddened by the boy's words. Though there was expectancy also, as he had obviously assumed Sasuke would be fearful of him.

Itachi's eyes held Sasuke's for a long moment, in which the elder's face was carefully blank and yet still held a great feeling of appreciation. He really had wanted him to come, Sasuke realised. Then, the Akatsuki-nin's eyes flickered down over Sasuke's body, summing him up it seemed.

Cold, deep black eyes met his once again, and Itachi spoke. "You have grown much." He told the boy, and what really surprised him was the faint smile which lifted Itachi's face at these words.

Sasuke did not reply, standing in shocked silence - perfectly still and staring. Where was the 'foolish little brother' dribble he usually spouted? Where was the anger, the hate, the disgust that usually shown in those eyes? Where was the blazing Sharingan to threaten and hurt him? This was not the Itachi Sasuke knew - it was one he remembered - and that scared him greatly.

Itachi reached out hesitantly then, slowly raising his hand, his arm stretching out towards the boy. Sasuke stiffened and his eyes widened, but he did not move - merely watching in fear as the hand came up towards him - and before long, he felt cool fingers lightly brush his arm. The contact sent tingling all through his body and Sasuke almost jumped with fear - expecting an attack, he pushed the red button his hand had been resting on without hesitation - and a sudden loud beeping in the room told of his actions.

The door immediately opened behind him, a light streaming into the darkness and for a moment Sasuke did not move - trapped by Itachi's gaze, as he starred directly at him. There was not hurt, or even anger reflected in his eyes at Sasuke's blatant rejection and obvious wish to escape his presence - only disappointment, mixed with a strange show of understanding.

"Sasuke-san?" It was Yamada's voice which called into the darkness of the cell, although the man did not dare intrude apon the brothers.

Sasuke stood still and did not answer, confused by the strange behaviour of the elder Uchiha. Itachi stood in front of him for a moment more, before taking a step back from the boy - a show of harmlessness, that he would not stop him from leaving.

Sasuke was only further confused by these actions, but finally broke the eye contact he held with the man and turned around, walking slowly to the door - using every sense in his body to walk carefully, should Itachi try to attack him from behind as he left.

It was when he stood at the door frame, almost out into the hall again, that the soft voice from his past caused him to hesitate, as Itachi called to him;

"Will you visit again?"

Sasuke stood still, his eyes peering into the light of the hall as he stood in the darkness, his brother's words echoing hauntingly in his head, and he mulled over answering the call - before the simply walked out, no words said - and Yamada immediately closed the heavy cell door after him.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he stood in the hall again, breathing deeply as though he had stepped into a place full of fresh air, and out of one that had been suffocating. His heart was beating madly, and his arm still tingled strangely from where Itachi's fingers had only but brushed it. The whole experience had been entirely overwhelming for the young Uchiha.

He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder and jumped unexpectedly, before he was met with Kakashi's concerned expression.

"Are you all right?" The Jounin asked, and Sasuke's expression relaxed.

"Yes..." The boy replied vaguely, his voice quiet.

Then, before he even had time to think it over or process the thought properly, Sasuke found himself making a decision that would inevitably change the nature of the mission - words that he would later tell himself were borne of curiosity, and nothing more, though he knew he felt compelled to say them;

"I will return here tomorrow," The boy told his sensei, to the man's immediate and evident surprise, "Perhaps he will agree to discuss the Akatsuki... if I return." The boy offered as a weak explanation.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a long moment, wondering at this sudden announcement, judging the boy's decision and making his own choice whether or not to forbid it. In the end, he knew he could do nothing - and should allow Sasuke to make his own choice on the personal matter.

"Hai," Kakashi's tone was gentle, as he placed his hand on the boy's neck comfortingly, and Sasuke offered a slight smile in response.

There was nothing else to do. The decision was made.

Kakashi simply hoped it would not end in tragedy for Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: So there we are, the first meeting between Sasuke and Itachi - in this story Itachi is going to, of course, be somewhat OOC in comparison to how he is in canon, because his motives are completely changed. Anyway, hope that doesn't bother anyone, and I shall update soon with the next chap - if it's wanted.**

** -Emerald-  
**


	3. Tea and Doubt

* * *

**車輪の兄弟**

**Sharingan no Gokyoudai**

**-Brothers of the Sharingan-**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Itachi has been captured and is being held in Kumogakure. Sasuke must travel to see him, in the hopes of bringing him back to Konoha, or gaining information about Akatsuki. Having to visit the man in his holding cell, with the Raikage refusing to give over the Uchiha murderer, will Sasuke find he still holds a bond with his brother?**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on an update, but I'm struggling to write much of anything for any of my fics right now, so this chapter is kind of a miracle really. Hopefully my slightly renewed inspiration will allow me to update some more of my stories, but for now this is what I have.**

**I hope you enjoy this, as I am rather pleased with it as a chapter, and from here on out I plan to speed things up and begin to make the story more eventful. There is constant development between Itachi and Sasuke though, so I hope you all appreciate that.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tea and Doubt**

* * *

"Stay?" Tsunade asked, disbelief ringing clearly in her voice as she fixed the young Uchiha before her with an incredulous stare. "You wish to stay here?" 

Sasuke's face was carefully indifferent as he regarded the Hokage, standing in the office of the Raikage of Kumogakure, where he was faced with ranging looks of surprise and disapproval. Schooling his features, Sasuke nodded, his gaze fixed firmly on the wall opposite him, and not the searching eyes of Tsunade.

The Raikage was seemingly the only one pleased with this suggestion, smiling his wide arrogant grin as he stood up, flinging his arms wide in the fashion he usually presented himself with, as he spoke loudly; "What a wonderful idea!" He praised, nodding enthusiastically to the frowning Hokage, "The boy may stay in my village for as long as he wishes-"

"Yes, well, be that as it may," Tsunade interrupted testily, glaring slightly as she then looked to Sasuke again, and spoke demandingly; "What reason would have convinced you to stay, Uchiha?"

Sasuke let his eyes flicker to hers then, holding her penetrating gaze, as he replied simply; "From the impression I was given by Itachi the night before, I believe if I stay and... talk with him again, I may be successful in extracting information about Akatsuki." And at the slightly disbelieving gaze of the Hokage, the dark-haired boy took a deep breath as he finished with an uncharacteristically pleading tone; "I need to do this."

Tsunade seemed unsure though, her frown returning immediately, before she turned to look at Kakashi - either for support or for opinion, she was not sure - but she knew at least that the copy-nin, having been the boy's sensei for years, would know best what should be done.

And it was then, as Kakashi gave her a firm nod - that Tsunade knew she must allow Sasuke to take this plunge. If he wishes to stay here, where the brother he has been hunting since the tender years of his childhood resides, then she must not interfere.

With a resigned sigh and a look of great agitation, she nodded obligingly, and Sasuke felt his heart lighten for a moment in relief.

The Raikage grinned widely once again at this display of agreement, and spoke jovially once again; "Then we will accommodate you, of course!" He declared, snapping his fingers then as one of his ANBU stepped forward towards him, and he instructed; "Living quarters for the boy, and an escort will be arranged! Send Yamada, as I believe he is already acquainted with the youth."

The ANBU nodded simply, before disappearing with a puff of smoke. Kakashi took the opportunity immediately, speaking respectfully to the Raikage;

"Well then," The copy-nin started casually, "If Sasuke is to stay here temporarily for the period of the case of Uchiha Itachi, which could potentially take months - as we all know," He smiled politely as the Raikage nodded in agreement to this, "Then perhaps myself and a few other Konoha ninja should be permitted to come and go between Kumo and Konoha? To check up on Sasuke, of course, and offer any assistance to the case as may be fit." He suggested, to the evident surprise of the young Uchiha next to him.

Tsunade nodded at this however, seeming to deem it appropriate, "Hai, Sasuke will need to be monitored here. Visits to check on him should be regular."

Sasuke spluttered slightly, and spoke indignantly, "I am not a child!" He protested.

"No," Tsunade replied tersely, her gaze scolding as she fixed him with a glare then that could not be argued with, "But you are young, asking to temporarily live within a village you are unfamiliar with, and be permitted to visit your criminal brother." She told him unreputably.

Huffing slightly in annoyance, Sasuke did not reply, knowing any counter complaint he could have given would be shot down.

"Very well," The Raikage answered hesitantly then in response, "If Konoha ninja are to come and go between the two villages for the period of the case concerning the placement of Uchiha Itachi, then I will permit as many as three other Konoha ninja to visit Sasuke at any one time - including Hatake-san."

Tsunade nodded at this, and seemed to have no problem with that compromise. In the end, as long as someone was making sure that Sasuke was all right - she was comforted about his staying.

Kakashi laid his hand on Sasuke shoulder in a way which seemed to tell the youth that the matter was final, when he felt that the boy was about to protest. Sasuke sighed instead, showing his minor irritation, but nodded as well in acceptance.

In the coming weeks, he would merely have to adjust to his new arrangements. And as Yamada appeared suddenly in the room, informing Sasuke with a smile that his room was arranged and all was ready for him - Sasuke told himself that he was doing this for a reason. His brother would no longer haunt him.

He could do this.

* * *

Standing in the center of his new living quarters, the young Uchiha gave the room a once-over, and sat down on the couch behind him with a sigh. Perhaps it was partly the knowledge that Yamada was standing outside his door like a watchdog, or perhaps the fact that he had really made the decision to stay here in Kumo, but either way Sasuke felt himself ill at ease. 

The apartment they had supplied him with was accommodating though, very well set up in fact, much nicer than his flat back in Konoha at least. With an unlit fireplace in front of him, and the warm afternoon sun shining in through a window on the wall to his left, a kitchen behind the living room he sat in, and a door which led to a bedroom and adjacent bathroom to his right, Sasuke knew he had been given good living arrangements for a reason. If he was happy, in turn it helped Kumo's relations with Konoha.

Unfortunately, negotiations over Itachi had not gone as easily as Konoha would have liked. A full case has been raised between the Raikage and Tsunade as to who has rights to take Itachi, and it may be months before Konoha is given privilege to take Itachi back to his home country for persecution.

Still though, the young Uchiha felt he could not enjoy the homely flat he had been given, as he walked to the room that would serve as his bedroom, with only his backpack of personal items next to his new bed - he felt his mind plagued with the events of his visit to Itachi the night before.

As he sat on the soft sheets of his new bed, he remembered the experience of being with his brother. That soft voice reverberating in his mind hauntingly, those hard eyes so filled with unknown thoughts and feelings, the cold fingers that had brushed his arm...

Sasuke shuddered at the memory of the feeling of being in that room, the holding cell which housed Itachi, no more than a mile from where he was now - where the very air had seemed to suffocate him, the presence of Itachi too much for him to handle.

And what he had said...

_'Will you visit again?'_

Sasuke had known instantly that he would, that somehow, Itachi still had a hold on him, and the mere thought that his brother - whom he had waited years to find, had wanted to kill almost for as long as he could remember - was so close, was enough to push him onwards, enough to draw him back.

Did Itachi want him to visit? A voice inside of Sasuke somewhere, told him that Itachi only wanted to kill him - just as he almost had so many times before. And yet... he had been asking for him, hadn't he? He had expressed that he wasn't even sure if Sasuke would come. But he had. And then the man had tried to touch him...

To grab him, hurt him, he was sure. What other reason could he have, to reach for Sasuke in such a manner? But then again, the look in Itachi's eyes had not been one of malice, almost imploring, hopeful. The mere fact of this scared Sasuke greatly though, as he was not familiar with this side of Itachi - or, more accurately - he remembered an Itachi from long ago who had once touched him without the intent to hurt, had held him and spoken to him as softly and hopefully as last night.

But that Itachi was dead. He had been there the day he died, and in Sasuke's mind, his brother had lay on the bloody floor of the Uchiha mansion right next to his parents, murdered by the foul Akatsuki ninja which now lived to haunt Sasuke's mind. His brother was dead, and he need only remember that the next time he saw the shadow that Itachi had become.

Reaching for his travelling pack then, Sasuke opened the front pocket and took out a medium-sized pouch - a precious treasure, which he took with him everywhere he went. Opening the pouch with special care, the young Uchiha extracted that which it held - a framed photograph, and gazed at the picture within.

When the Uchiha mansion had been abandoned, the residents massacred and Sasuke left as the only survivor, nothing had been touched. Although Sasuke had not returned since, he imagined that if one were to venture within his old home, you would find that every set of china, every last piece of clothing, would be still in place - right where they were left. But before he had left for the last time, after being found laying near his dead mother and father, his brother no where to be seen - he had taken one thing. This picture, a photograph taken not but weeks before the infamous Uchiha tragedy - which had hung in the hallway of his home, and that he had always been fond of.

As he held the picture in his hands once again, nostalgia took over him, and he gazed at the only remaining evidence of his childhood. The picture was simple in every way that a family photograph should be, with his mother and father standing proudly - his mother's face alight with a charming smile, while his father held his usual neutral frown - and in front of them, was a small Sasuke, smiling brightly at what he remembered being an enjoyable day for him. But what stopped his gaze short, made his heart speed up slightly, and his mind fill with confused emotions and words, as it always did when he focused on this part of the photograph - was the image of a young Itachi, seeming disinterested as usual, standing beside him obligingly.

The picture was Sasuke's only view of his family, and he treasured it as the only remaining testament to the fact that he had once belonged. A sense of mourning overthrew him then, and he felt himself overwhelmed. Putting the picture on his night-stand, Sasuke breathed deeply and looked away - attempting to regain control of himself despite the sudden onslaught of emotion.

For a moment, he wondered what had come over him, before he sighed. It must be his recent reunion with Itachi, he told himself - it must have dug up old remorse, opening old wounds. Just then, he wondered if he had made the right choice in staying.

Shaking his head then of those thoughts, he stood up. Perhaps it was time he go to see Itachi again, and see what kind of information he could get - if any. Because he was determined not to loose sight of his mission, and his duty here.

Walking out of his bedroom and towards the door of his new flat then, Sasuke gave himself reassurance. If he had anything to do with it, Itachi would get his just punishment.

* * *

Making his way along the same path he had been shown the night before, with Yamada silently at his side, Sasuke found the trek to the criminal holding cells of Kumogakure was not as ominous in the light of day as it had been in the dark. Avoiding the village occupants all around them as they travelled, Sasuke and his escort soon reached the large overbearing gate that surrounded the holding cells, and the young Uchiha felt himself filled with purpose. 

He would get through this, and help Konoha against the Akatsuki. And more than that... he would help himself move on from the nightmare that is his brother.

Approaching the guards standing at the gate to the compound beyond, Sasuke fixed them with a superior look as they gazed to him, and then to Yamada questioningly.

The ANBU was polite, smiling in a friendly manner to the guards, as he informed them; "Sasuke-san is here to see Uchiha again."

"Criminal nine?" One of the guards questioned, to which Yamada smiled in the affirmative.

The guards nodded instantly, as Yamada gave Sasuke a reassuring glance, and they continued on towards the holding cells. Walking through the lighted halls, Sasuke's nerves grew irritated as he became anxious, his heart thumping as they drew closer to the door which housed his brother - made obvious by the large kanji symbol for 'nine' painted on the door.

"Ready to go in?" Yamada questioned Sasuke quietly.

The dark-haired boy knew he had free reign to come and go, as had been expressed to him as he had left the office of the Raikage this morning - Kakashi had told him he can visit as often as he likes, and that the copy-nin would be there to talk to if he wished. And yet, when Sasuke stood here, despite the support Kakashi offered and how that comforted him to know his sensei was on hand should he need him, the young Uchiha found himself feeling quite alone when he stood at the door to his brother's cell.

Nodding once to show he was prepared, Sasuke steeled himself as Yamada opened the door to the cell slowly - and the boy took a deep breath before he walked in.

The last words he was parted with from his ANBU escort were; "Remember, push the red button, and I'll open the door immediately." Before the heavy metal barrier was closed behind him once again - locking him into the room in which dwelled his brother.

It was immediately the light of the room which hit Sasuke, such a stark difference from how the room had appeared before - with only the moon to light it, now Sasuke could actually see the contents of the room properly. The low table and two futon cushions on either side of it that Sasuke had seen the night before was what drew his gaze though, as he immediately spotted the figure of Itachi sitting on one of the cushions - facing the door.

His eyes penetrated Sasuke, and the youth felt himself freeze once again, as Itachi stood up from the low table. The expression on the older Uchiha's face was once of barely-restrained pleasure, and Sasuke felt himself once again inexplicably confused. What did that_ mean?_ What did Itachi want from him?

The older Uchiha's voice was soft though, when he finally spoke, breaking the silence that had unknowingly fallen over them in the lightly-coloured holding cell; "I had hoped you would come again." He told Sasuke confidently, relief evident in his voice.

Sasuke did not reply, standing perfectly still - once again struck and paralyzed by the presence of his brother, as thought faced with a ghost. The youth's eyes were held by his brother's, and he was immediately defensive - doing his best to hide his fear, apprehension, and above all, his emotions.

After a few moments in which Itachi seemed merely to look at Sasuke, reveling in his brother's arrival, the elder slowly sat down again at the low table - which Sasuke now noticed had a tea tray placed apon it.

"Sasuke," Itachi said his name slowly, his eyes now breaking away form the boy's as he looked down at the kettle and tea cups on the table in front of him, "Please, join me for some tea." He implored.

Despite Itachi's casual tone, Sasuke more than hesitated - the mere invitation set his mind wiring, his emotions alight, and his fear gave itself a new edge in the face of Itachi's passive attitude. Despite the environment of the cell - which was rather more relaxed than Sasuke would have guessed the night before - and his brother's complacent behaviour, the dark-haired boy was not able to allow himself to accept that Itachi meant him no harm.

And indeed, despite all of this, Sasuke forced himself. He was here for a reason, he needed to do this, for the Hokage, for Konoha, and for himself.

Walking slowly, apprehensively, Sasuke made his way over to the low table and the other futon cushion to one side of the homely cell - feeling only slightly put at ease for the fact that Itachi obligingly averted his eyes, so as not to make the younger feel any more uncomfortable.

Sitting down on the cushion opposite his brother, Sasuke watched as Itachi immediately began to pour him a cup of the sweet-smelling tea - and it was a paradox to see those hands, hands that had once reaching for his neck and snapped his wrist, now most innocently pouring him a drink - with the best intentions of sitting_ together_, with his _brother_.

With these thoughts running through his mind, Sasuke took several silent, deep breaths and calmed himself. This was a delicate situation - he needed only comply with his brother's wishes, and get them to a point where Sasuke could question him and gather information about the Akatsuki. Then when they were back in Konoha, he could watch the young man die a painful death - just as he had dreamed for years.

All he had to do for now, was feel out the field - regain some semblance of normalcy between them, in which they could talk.

Itachi's hard, cold eyes flickered almost hesitantly to Sasuke then - as though he were unable to restrain himself from looking again, the expression on his face once more one of appreciation - although he seemed to have gotten more of a hold on himself since the night before.

And just then, when Sasuke found himself struggling to mutter even a word to show he was going to be open to Itachi's apparently innocent, friendly attempts at interaction, the young boy noticed as Itachi flinched as he set down the kettle once again - and Sasuke realised he must be in pain.

"Your wound." He spoke, his tone harsh and his words coming out fast in his nervousness, as Itachi seemed surprised to hear him speak. Sasuke gestured lamely to his waist in explanation, where he now noticed bandages could be seen under elder's shirt.

Itachi seemed even more surprised at his brother's asking, but settled himself down immediately and nodded as he looked down to the bandages which wound up under his shirt, all the way up to his chest.

"It is not a great damage to me." He informed his brother, in a tone which suggested the youth should think nothing of it. "A mere oversight on my part." He added as a weak explanation, as though there were nothing else to it.

Sasuke saw through this immediately of course, and his wondering on what had happened to cause his injury and, in turn, his capture, rose to the dark-haired boy's mind once again - but he ignored these thoughts, attempting to concentrate instead on engaging in civil conversation.

Ignoring the cup in front of himself, Sasuke was content to watch as Itachi drank serenely from his cup - although the youth was not quite able to banish suspicions that Itachi could have easily poisoned his cup if he wanted to. Resolving himself not to drink the tea and attempt to remain calm, Sasuke let all comments on Itachi's wound slip from his mind, and allowed his eyes roam the cell instead.

The seemingly ever-open window to his left blew in a cool wind, the sun shinning into the room and giving it a warmth that seemed almost unnatural in any place that held Uchiha Itachi. The bed to the left then drew his attention, as he noticed the bright red sheets that covered it - and Sasuke knew immediately that Itachi must have requested the colour scheme.

Stilling suddenly then, a chill running through him as his eyes grew wide, Sasuke felt Itachi's fingers touch his cheek - brushing back a lock of his dark hair which had fallen in front of his roaming eyes, and the boy felt his heart thump cruelly against his chest as the cool fingers tucked his hair behind his ear intimately - feeling himself momentarily shocked.

His fingers lingering only a moment longer on the silky locks of Sasuke's hair, Itachi then drew his hand back, not wanting to push the moment any further than he had - and Sasuke felt rather shocked that, not only had Itachi taken advantage of his momentary lack of attention by touching him, but that he himself did not feel outraged at his doing so.

Letting his wide eyes flicker to Itachi's then as he turned back to the elder, he saw that the young man's eyes were alight with some unknown emotion - and also a gratefulness for the contact they had just had.

_'What... what is with that look in his eye?'_ Sasuke wondered to himself, his face unknowingly taking on a look of wonder as he gazed at his brother, and the young Uchiha felt his emotions flare unexpectedly as he witnessed Itachi's features soften as they gazed at each other.

The loud creaking of the door surprised them then, as they looked away from each other hurriedly. Sasuke raised his eyes to seek Yamada standing at the now open door, and decidedly ignored the surprised look on the ANBU's features as he witnessed the two brothers sitting and apparently drinking tea together, not looking the least bit hostile.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked irritably, more upset than he would have thought at the interruption, as he fought the blush that might have covered his features.

"Do excuse me, Sasuke-san," Yamada apologised quickly, before hurrying on with his reason for entering, "But there is someone outside for you, an Uzumaki-san, who is demanding to see you - immediately, as it were."

_'Naruto?' _Sasuke thought in surprise, and it showed on his face for a moment, before he seemed to gather himself together and nodded to Yamada that he would come.

Looking to Itachi, Sasuke felt very close to apologetic as he saw the nearly-disappointed look his brother gave him, before the young Uchiha scolded himself and stood. Letting his eyes rest on Itachi's for only a moment longer as the elder Uchiha watched him, Sasuke gave a light nod to Itachi and saw the elder relax slightly - an unspoken understanding that he would return again.

And as Sasuke left the cell once again, hearing the heavy metal door to the cell close behind him with a creak and a clang, he felt the air thin again as he left the presence of his brother - and his heart gave an unexpected ache for it.

What was happening to him? He wondered, as he shook his head slightly and followed Yamada down the hallway, to where Naruto was waiting to see him.

Whatever was going on, Sasuke felt sure that the presence of the blonde would no doubt complicate things.

* * *

**A/N: There we are, the long-awaited update. I hope you all enjoyed, and I do hope my reviewers remain faithful - as I feel in dire need of feedback on this. Please review for me, and I shall try with all my might to update soon.**

**-Emerald- **


	4. Developments of a Different Kind

* * *

**車輪の兄弟**

**Sharingan no Gokyoudai**

**-Brothers of the Sharingan-**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Itachi has been captured and is being held in Kumogakure. Sasuke must travel to see him, in the hopes of bringing him back to Konoha, or gaining information about Akatsuki. Having to visit the man in his holding cell, with the Raikage refusing to give over the Uchiha murderer, will Sasuke find he still holds a bond with his brother?**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hoorah, I'm updating! Once again, sorry for the slow and inconsistant updates, as I am plagued with university and have trouble writing my fanfiction these days. Bare with me.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I do believe it is my favorite so far. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Developments of a Different Kind**

* * *

Exiting the large doors which opened up to the courtyard, Sasuke looked down the path that lead to the large metal gates surrounding the holding cells for wanted foreign criminals in Kumogakure, and could see even from a distance the bright orange jumpsuit of a certain boy he remembered from home. 

_'What is he doing here?' _Sasuke asked himself, as he walked away from the location of his brother - something which irritated him more than he thought it should - and towards the blonde boy, who stood beside Kakashi outside the gate.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, as the raven-haired Uchiha came into sight.

Sasuke made his way towards the gate, Yamada leading him along as they approached the guarded entrance. The blonde boy was very-nearly jumping with impatience as Sasuke neared, with a casual Kakashi standing behind him and appearing almost amused.

As soon as Yamada gave the guards a signal, the gate door swung open and Naruto flung himself inside, surprising Sasuke slightly as the taller boy gasped him in a fierce hug - an almost protective embrace which immediately betrayed how worried the Uzumaki must have been about him.

"Naruto," Sasuke stated as the blonde pulled away from they hug but still stood very close to the raven-haired boy, clasping his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Teme," Naruto scolded him with worried eyes and a half-hearted smile, "I heard about your brother, Tsunade baa-san told me, so I came here to make sure your weren't moping about by yourself!"

Sasuke gave a light smile in return. The stupid blonde really was much too considerate of him, he thought. "Dobe, you didn't have to some here. Nothing has even happened yet, and I will have to stay here for a while."

"I know!" Naruto replied brightly, smiling widely down at his shorter friend, "That's why I came! I decided you needed someone to bother you while you were here, and who better than me, ne, Teme?"

Sasuke sighed with exasperation, while the blonde simply grinned good-naturedly. How could he say no to the idiot? Naruto was not one to give up easily, especially, as the case may be, when it came to Sasuke. Now that the Kyuubi vessel was here, he would be there until the end.

"Fine." Sasuke finally relented, not that he ever had a choice in the matter, "But you can't get in the way of the negotiations, Dobe." He told the boy sternly, and Naruto merely gave him an innocent expression in reply. Sasuke saw through this though, and made a mental note to keep the blonde away from the Raikage. The last thing this case needed was the blonde to get himself mixed up in the proceedings so that they never get Itachi back to Konoha.

Kakashi took this moment to make himself known, having held back from asking Sasuke about his most recent meeting with his brother in preference of letting Naruto get a hold of the Uchiha first. Now though, the copy-nin stepped forward to inform;

"Naruto will be staying with you in your temporary apartment, Sasuke." Kakashi announced, to which the boy was momentarily surprised, "It is large enough, and both the Hokage and I agree that you would benefit from having someone here to take care of you."

Sasuke frowned at this. He felt like protesting that he was not a child, and did not require taking care of. In the midst of the moment though, he realised it really was not worth it to argue - the case was settled and Tsunade would force him in the end. Then gazing to the bright grin still in place on Naruto's face as he looked to him, Sasuke concluded that the blonde probably would have broken into his apartment anyway.

"Hn." Sasuke gave a simple noise of agreement, and yet still it managed to make Naruto's grin widen, his happiness at being close to the young Uchiha almost a tangible element in the air around them.

"Wonderful." Yamada voiced cheerfully then, smiling at Naruto as he stood beside Sasuke. "Perhaps I should show you to the apartment then, Uzumaki? You can settle your things there." Yamada then turned to Sasuke and stated clearly, "Uchiha and Hatake can follow when they are ready."

Kakashi nodded at this, "Good. Go with Yamada, Naruto."

Naruto seemed to be about to frown for a moment then, wanting to protest leaving Sasuke behind even for a moment, but relented when he saw that he must. Smiling easily again then, he dropped his hold on Sasuke's arms, still smiling to the boy.

Sasuke smiled lightly back at his friend, as Naruto nodded and Yamada led him away. Watching the too take off, Sasuke wondered for a moment what Yamada had meant by following when they were ready. As he turned to see Kakashi's worried expression, he realised.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked immediately, as the two of them started walking leisurely away from the holding cells.

Sasuke had to restrain himself from looking over his shoulder back at the location of his brother, as he answered the man; "It went... fine, actually. He did not seem to want to... hurt me, in any way." The boy struggled to put together words which explained exactly how it had been.

Kakashi nodded. Even though he wouldn't say it to the youth, he felt he understood the confusion the boy was going through in reuniting with his brother - a man who had destroyed their clan and family, left him to survive on his own, and tortured his mind for years. The only thing Kakashi truly didn't understand, was how Itachi would be feeling right now - and what the elder Uchiha's intentions might be. And so, the copy-nin resolved to take no chances - he would monitor Sasuke's visiting his brother as much as he could, and ensure the elder did not fool Sasuke into getting hurt.

"Naruto was worried when he heard." Kakashi informed the boy then, and saw as Sasuke looked up to him with slight surprise, "As soon as he heard, he came rushing straight here. Didn't stop once, and wanted to know where you were immediately."

The young Uchiha sighed at this. Trust Naruto to think he had to come rushing to Sasuke's rescue. "He didn't need to come. I am doing fine."

The copy-nin gave him a knowing look at this. "Naruto cares about you, more than anyone else. You should have known he would come."

Sasuke looked away from Kakashi at this - it was common knowledge than Naruto was a sensitive subject for Sasuke, and for the dobe as well.

The Jounin was persistent though, and as they continued to walk, he stated more firmly; "If it had been the other way around, you would have gone after him, too."

This struck the Uchiha suddenly, as he looked to Kakashi again, and suddenly felt he should be more grateful. Here his friends were, trying to be there for him in a time of great confusion, and he did not even stop to think how they felt about it. Especially Naruto - his closest friend, whom had always been there for him, how could he not be thankful when the boy came rushing to see him after his brother had been captured? It was only natural that the blonde should worry about him. And as Kakashi had said, had the tables been turned, it would be he who walked across an entire country to help Naruto.

"You are right, Kakashi." Sasuke sighed eventually, rubbing his hand through his hair as he relented. "I will talk to Naruto later."

Kakashi smiled then, seemingly appeased by this promise, as he nodded and they continued to walk in silence.

Eventually, they made their way to Sasuke's apartment, and standing outside the door, Sasuke could see the light was on inside and Naruto would probably be waiting for him. Kakashi squeezed his shoulder supportively before he left the boy, and Sasuke walked inside.

Apon entering the apartment, he could already see the influence the blonde boy had had apon the place since he had left it that morning. Pictures were hung askew on the walls - some meaningless pictures of trees or posters of shinobi products, others snapshots of Team Kakashi and other friends of theirs. In the kitchen, too, from the doorway Sasuke could see steam billowing out of a large pot currently boiling noodles - no doubt an attempt of Naruto's to start some form of dinner. Most notably, though, as far as Sasuke could see, were the clothes strewn around the living room - bright orange clothes hanging on the couch and dumped on the floor apparently in a frenzy, and then the sleeping figure of Naruto on the couch itself, clothed in sweat pants a black sleeping shirt.

Sasuke shook his head as he walked inside, and couldn't help the small smile which alighted his face. He had lived with Naruto before on different occasions, once when Naruto's apartment had been destroyed by a misplaced rasengan - and therefore knew what it was like to live with the big blonde idiot. And let it be known, that he could never have lived with anyone else so comfortably.

Making his way over to the sleeping form of his friend, Sasuke kicked Naruto once to wake him up. The blonde snorted, as he eyes flung open in surprise.

"Honestly, Dobe," Sasuke spoke with fake-irritation, a smirk on his features, "I leave you hear for half an hour and_ this_ is what happens." He gestured to the general room.

Naruto grinned when he heard Sasuke's voice, knowing the boy's displeasure was not genuine, and sat up on the couch - taking hold of Sasuke's arm to lead him to sit down next to him.

"I try." The blonde shrugged, his grinned wide.

Sasuke smiled lightly in response, before becoming more serious. Naruto instantly frowned when he saw the Uchiha's expression darken.

"What it is?" Naruto asked, his bright blue eyes wide and imploring to help, "Has anything happened?"

The young Uchiha shook his head, "No, Dobe." He answered in a quiet tone. How would he explain what was going on? "I just... needed to talk to you."

Naruto turned a little where he sat, to face Sasuke as much as he could, though the raven-haired boy avoided his gaze. "You know you can tell me anything, Sasuke." The blonde assured him, using the boy's name for emphasis of his support. The taller boy then reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand in his own rather boldly. "I'll be here for you."

The Uchiha struggled for a minute with this, trying not to react badly to Naruto's support - despite the fact that he felt guilty for at first doubting the blonde, and not knowing how to deal with the boy's affection. Naruto has been more like this of late with the raven-haired boy though, taking his hand or hugging him when he could - not to mention wanting to be around Sasuke almost constantly. And with the knowing glances he was constantly given by Sakura and Kakashi, it was almost as if there were a secret he was unaware of and everyone else was in on.

"Naruto," Sasuke returned the sentiment by using the boy's name, and instantly gained his attention, "I've chosen... to stay here, while the negotiations between Konoha and Kumo go on. For as long as it might take."

Naruto nodded, "I know. Kakashi told me you had, and Tsunade baa-san thought you would." The blonde answered, then added with concern, "I thought you'd be lonely, if this went on for months..."

Sasuke gave the taller boy a genuinely thankful look then, as he finally made eye-contact with the blonde. "I really do appreciate it, Naruto." He told him earnestly.

The blonde grinned widely then, despite the grave tone that had come over the conversation, he seemed momentarily proud of himself for being there for his friend.

Sasuke sighed then though, and the tension fell back into the room. Naruto squeezed the hand he held though, and the Uchiha went on.

"I have been... visiting my brother." Sasuke stated as evenly as he could manage, "At his cell... alone."

Naruto was obviously taken aback by this, as his eyes widened and he gazed at Sasuke in alarm. "You what?!" He asked, stunned, "But - but why would Kakashi let you do that alone, dattebayo?!"

"Naruto, calm d-"

"Did he do anything? That bastard-!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled over the top of the blonde's outburst, and the boy stopped yelling to look at him again. "Calm down, its fine."

"Right, right." Naruto calmed himself, taking a deep breath he stated, "Next time, I'll just go with you, to make sure nothing happens-"

"No, you don't understand." Sasuke interrupted, shaking his head as he told Naruto gently, "Only one person can visit a criminal in their cell at a time, so I have to go alone. Otherwise Kakashi would have come in with me."

"What, only one person?" The blonde asked, "But, that means you'd have to be alone with _him_." The boy spat out the last word like it tasted horrible.

Sasuke nodded slowly, "It's alright, Dobe." He reassured, "Everything's been going... alright. And..." He added delicately, looking to Naruto's bright eyes, "I'm going back there tomorrow morning. I have to keep going back, if we want to get any information out of him."

Naruto hesitated for a moment, but gradually and reluctantly agreed with this. For the rest of that night, they did not talk about Itachi or the matter of why they were - resolving instead to pretend it was like any other day, that the circumstances were normal, and that everything was all right. For that night, Sasuke forgot his troubles and everything seemed so much clearer.

Before they went to sleep in their separate bedrooms, Naruto promised Sasuke that he would walk him to the holding cell as Kakashi had done previously, and Sasuke allowed this.

Perhaps, he thought before falling asleep that night, having the dobe's support in this would be helpful after all.

* * *

The next day when Sasuke woke up, he found it somehow more comforting to hear the noises of another living being out in the kitchen - it made him feel less alone in all this, and somehow less empty. When he ventured out into the apartment, it was a relief to see Naruto's smiling face and to feel at least marginally at home. 

After a rushed and badly burnt breakfast (compliments of the blonde dobe) they both set out to complete the requirements of the day. Naruto had plans, as he had apparently been told early that morning by Kakashi while Sasuke was still asleep, and so was regretful that he could not wait outside the cell door for Sasuke that day, as he was to help Kakashi in researching the capture of Itachi - helping the case along, as he had put it.

It was resolved instead that Naruto would simply walk Sasuke to the location of the holding cells, where Yamada would lead him up from the front gate. The raven-haired Uchiha was glad that the blonde would have something to do while he was here, instead of constantly worrying about him, and so reassured the boy that it was all right for him to go and help.

When the blonde had left him at the gate, Yamada was as friendly and optimistic as ever to see the young Uchiha, and led him up to his brother's holding cell with a warm smile.

Before Sasuke knew it, he was standing before the large metal door again - the one barrier standing between he and his brother, and like every time before, his heart was thumping and his mind was frazzled with through of the most basic instinct - fight or flee. He was prepared to fight should the need arise, and yet the impulse to flee was almost overwhelming - yet, most confusing of all, he found it was not a sense of _fear_ which gripped him, but a state of unexplainable nervousness, the same unease he felt when Itachi's cool, dark eyes watched him as they were enclosed within that room.

And here he was again, about to endure the same treatment from his brother. And what did it mean? The question arouse in him again, what was Itachi's intention? He had been acting strangely ever since his capture, and the way he had seemed to _want_ to talk to Sasuke...

Well, there was no time to ponder on those confusing thoughts anymore, because before long that large, heavy metal barrier was swinging open, and Yamada was standing aside for Sasuke to go in.

With a deep breath and steeling of his nerves, Sasuke walked forward into the cell. The light was pleasant, early morning sunshine streaming in through the constantly-open window to the left of the room, which seemed to highlight the red covers of the bed and the small table to the other side of the room.

In fact, the only strange fixture about the room this time was the absence of the criminal who lived in it.

Itachi was no where to be seen, and the room seemed somehow very quiet and empty without him. Sasuke looked around the room for a moment in confusion and some fear, before he heard a noise across the room - and saw a door opposite the one he had come though open.

There, stood Itachi, clothed but with a damp towel around his shoulders, his hair out and pulled over one shoulder, dripping wet.

There was curious moment then, when Itachi's eyes fixed on Sasuke and he stopped still - his expression one of confused disbelief, as though he were not sure that the younger Uchiha was not a figment of his imagination, before his face relaxed and he smiled lightly at Sasuke in welcome.

"Sasuke," He called the boy's name in recognition, his tone drawling as he accentuated the name, "I am sorry... I was washing." He told the boy as an explanation.

Sasuke nodded hurriedly, looking anywhere but at his brother as the elder closed the bathroom door and came slowly to sit on his bed, watching Sasuke the entire time like he ought to be careful what he did around the boy.

The younger Uchiha turned his face towards the window like he were disinterested in the room itself - but looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye, watching as the elder used the towel that had been around his shoulders to dry his wet hair.

Gazing at his brother, Sasuke's eyes followed his brother's pale hands as they ran through his long, black locks. Suddenly, the youth felt himself filled with a lighted feeling, like butterflies in his stomach. What was happening to him? What did that feeling mean? He had never felt more confused around another person as he was with his own brother.

Eventually, Itachi looked back to his brother, and caught Sasuke as the younger tried to look away hurriedly and make it look as if he was wasn't watching him. The elder Uchiha smiled.

"I am glad to see you again, as always." Itachi said, and Sasuke merely nodded again - not able to find his voice.

After a moment of silence, Itachi patted the spot next to him on his bed, and spoke as softly and harmlessly as he could manage;

"Will you sit?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment. He had sat across a table from this man last time he was here, and now he was asking him to sit beside him. Was it necessary? He didn't know. But there was something inside Sasuke then that made him feel that he... wanted to.

Without a word, the youth came and sat beside his brother, his heart thumping as he ensured to be a safe distance from the man. Itachi peered at him intensely, watching his every movement as though he should not miss a second of his brother's presence. The attention Sasuke was received made him unnerved, and yet somehow, pleased him in some strange and unsure way.

"Your friend called for you the other day, did he not?" Itachi asked casually then, leaning slightly towards his brother as he awaited an answer.

Sasuke clasped his hands together to prevent them from shaking, as he finally spoke. "Yes," The boy answered, "He had come to see me while I stay here."

Itachi seemed to think this over for a moment, taking several moments to speak - as though the youth's words called for great consideration, in the way he often spoke to people. "Uzumaki Naruto..." The elder Uchiha finally spoke again, in almost wondering. "He cares for you?" The man then asked with a demanding edge.

Sasuke was slightly surprised by the undertone of protectiveness to the question, and his eyes flickered to his brother's face for a moment before he answered; "We are friends."

"Hn." Itachi studied his brother's face for a moment, before he spoke again. "It is good that he... wishes to ensure your safety."

Sasuke immediately thought of the irony to that statement; that Itachi should be relieved to hear that someone is concerned for Sasuke because he is around him. The younger Uchiha nodded though, and before he knew it, he continued;

"Naruto often wants to make sure I'm alright." Sasuke stated, his hands folding and refolding themselves as he gazed intently at them in his lap. "He is a good friend to me."

Itachi seemed greatly pleased by Sasuke's talking, and spoke in a soft tone, "And you care for him?" The man then questioned.

Sasuke hesitated for a long moment, before he answered quietly. "He is my closest friend."

Something strangely predatorial flickered in Itachi's eyes then, but Sasuke did not see it, and the elder quickly composed himself - resisting the urge to reach out and touch the boy.

"I am glad you have come to see me again." The elder Uchiha stated again, his eyes wide and staring at the youth before him.

Sasuke gave a small shrug and tried to appear nonchalant. "I said I would come back."

"And you did." Itachi replied, his tone grateful and pleased.

Sasuke, for some unknown reason, felt himself struggle not to blush at the sound of Itachi's voice - wait, when had it become so close to him?

With a sharp inhalation of breath, Sasuke felt Itachi's hand lightly touch his own, and saw now that his brother had somehow come to sit right beside him, their legs almost touching and the scent of Itachi drifting towards him now with an overwhelming source of heat.

The fingers that lightly stroked Sasuke's hand made him tremble, and soon Itachi held that hand in his own very gently, a caress to his touch that stole Sasuke's breath and froze his mind of any comprehensible thoughts. There was no fear, there was no impulse to fight or flee, there was only the feeling of those thin fingers and the presence of his brother so close now... and the most alarming element of it all, was how obscurely _comforting_ it all was to the young Uchiha.

His next touch is even more alarming, even more intimate, as Itachi's other hand came up to brush the hair away from the side of his face where it had been concealing the boy's now blushing cheeks, tucking the hair behind his ear were it stayed. Sasuke's breath was coming out in pants now, and his heart was thumping so quickly as he almost could have convinced himself he was in mortal danger - if it weren't for the serene, sensual presence of his calm brother.

When next Itachi speaks, his mouth is so close to Sasuke's ear that the boy can feel his breath ghost against his neck in warm puffs.

"I am glad... to see how you have grown..." The elder whispered, his voice like a gentle wave that rolled over Sasuke and made him shiver. They were so close now, and he was touching him, and Sasuke didn't know what to do about it all... his senses where overwhelmed with the sound, the feeling, the_touch _of Itachi, that he felt he had been pulled underwater and would never surface again.

"I-I..." Sasuke stuttered incomprehensibly, suddenly not in control of himself, as Itachi's hand slipped from where it had been touching his palm to slide up his arm slowly. Sasuke watched it as it went, up his forearm and climbing up still, making him shake with anxious confusion.

"I will look after you, Sasuke." Itachi spoke then, and his words further confused the youth. The elder's hands held him tighter then, as the man spoke meaningfully, "I will never leave you alone again."

Then, suddenly, something inside of Sasuke shattered, and he frowned.

"Stop it!" The youth yelled then, and tried to pull away from his older sibling. Itachi was surprised by the boy's sudden outburst though, and tried to pull the boy closer again.

"I SAID STOP!" Sasuke bellowed then, in pure outrage, and Itachi really did let go.

Standing in the sudden shocked silence of the room, Sasuke had bolted away from his brother, and was standing over near the low table now, away from where Itachi still sat on the bed. It was when the elder's face softened and a look of sadness came over Itachi's features, that Sasuke realised he was crying.

"Sasuke..." Itachi spoke gently, as he stood up and tried to approach the smaller boy.

The young Uchiha recoiled from him though, and made his way quickly to the door. Before Sasuke even realised he had done so, he had pushed the large red button which signalled his wanting to leave, and the alarm could be heard around the cell.

Itachi stared at Sasuke with almost hurt in his eyes, as the youth's tears streamed down his face, and he could see the elder was already sorry for what he had said - although, Sasuke didn't really know what he had become so upset about, then it hit him.

He was afraid Itachi _would_ leave him again.

"Sasuke." Itachi called again, very near to pleading.

But Sasuke could not handle speaking to Itachi any longer, and with tears still springing to his eyes, he turned as he heard the heavy door open, rushing out of the cell and into the safety of the hall once again.

Breathing deeply, Sasuke's heart beat frantically as the events of a few moments ago played themselves over in his mind.

Yamada's face was one of pure concern as he looked to Sasuke, the boy's face stained with tears and his expression one of shock.

"Sasuke?" The ANBU asked as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, and saw as the youth flinched away from him. Yamada frowned, "What happen-"

Sasuke snapped his head towards the man fiercely then, and told Yamada sternly, his voice quaking slightly with the emotions still running through him; "You will tell _criminal nine_," The boy spat, "That I will _not_ be coming here again."

And with that, Sasuke stormed off in the direction of the exit, leaving behind his brother and all that had happened, all that had been said.

Inside that holding cell however, Itachi sat back on his bed, his head held in his hands, wondering what to do - how to reach his brother, and knowing, that he had just blown it.

* * *

**A/N: Will Sasuke return to see his brother again? Will he be able to talk with him, now that Itachi has angered him so? And What about Naruto? Stay tuned to see more.**

**Oh, and please don't forget to press the pretty purple button below this message, and drop me a nice review, so that I may update in due time. Thank you.**

**-Emerald-  
**


	5. A Long Forgotten Past

* * *

**車輪の兄弟 **

**Sharingan no Gokyoudai**

**-Brothers of the Sharingan-**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Itachi has been captured and is being held in Kumogakure. Sasuke must travel to see him, in the hopes of bringing him back to Konoha, or gaining information about Akatsuki. Having to visit the man in his holding cell, with the Raikage refusing to give over the Uchiha murderer, will Sasuke find he still holds a bond with his brother?**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hoorah! Finally I'm reviewing, I've been planning to do it for weeks. This chapter is a bit of an emotional one with Sasuke, and kind of a transition chapter before Sasuke next sees Itachi, so I appologise for the lack of actual Itachi appearance in this chap - and I give you an angst warning. **

**Anyway, please enjoy. And leave me a nice review at the end :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Long-Forgotten Past**

* * *

Turning restlessly where he lay, the boy sighed once more, his eyes closed tightly and his mind begging for his thoughts to leave him be, to give him a rest from his tormenting memories. But no such luck befell him.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out in frustration, throwing the pillow from his bed onto the ground violently, before turning over roughly to face the wall once again.

Why couldn't he get the picture of Itachi's face out of his mind? The expression his elder brother had left him with as he fled from the criminal's cell the day before haunted him, so full of sadness and disappointment, and something else Sasuke had never seen before and couldn't place - anger? Frustration?

Longing?

"Sasuke?" Suddenly, a voice behind him sounded, from where the person was standing at his door.

Sasuke tensed in return, burying his face deeper into the covers of his bed, as the all-too familiar voice echoed in his mind, silencing the memories of his brother finally. He hadn't even heard the blonde return to the apartment.

"Naruto." Sasuke replied quietly, his tone casual and disinterested, though his mind was in turmoil at the presence of the blonde. What would Naruto think if he knew what had happened with Itachi? Was it wrong, what Itachi did? Sasuke didn't know, but something told him that Itachi was not acting the way brothers usually do with their siblings. Perhaps Sasuke should be ashamed, but he couldn't find it in himself.

There was a silence for a moment, as the young Uchiha heard his friend enter the room, and soon felt the dipping of his mattress under the weight of the blonde as he sat down beside him. "Have you even gotten out of bed today?" Naruto asked softly, concern evident in his tone.

Sasuke did not turn to face him, afraid that Naruto would be able to read what had happened in the expression on his face, and his tone was quiet as he replied; "I have had no need to."

This seemed to speak volumes to Naruto instantly though, and Sasuke frowned in disappointment with himself. It had been the same for the last few days, and he knew Naruto was becoming concerned with his well-being since his reclusion to his room after the last time he had visited Itachi.

Sasuke was sure the blonde was about to speak again and voice his concern, before he interrupted the boy with a forced casual tone.

"Have you finished your investigation with Kakashi?"

Naruto's brow creased at the Uchiha's obvious attempt to change the route of their conversation, and he replied with a frown. "Kakashi-sensei and I haven't found out anything yet, so we'll keep scouting for information on Itachi's capture until the trial is over."

Naruto's frown deepened then, as he had not failed to notice the way Sasuke tensed when he had said Itachi's name. Looking down to the figure of his friend, faced with his back and head of dark, silky locks - Naruto felt the urge to comfort whatever it was that was obviously tormenting his friend.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto implored his friend with a pleading tone, leaning closer to the prone figure of the Uchiha, "Is this about him?"

Sasuke's eyes opened suddenly then, and his heart hammered in his chest. He knew what Naruto meant by 'him', and as his thoughts became unconsciously frantic.

_'Doe he know? Am I that obvious? I don't even know what's going on with Itachi!'_

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked in a voice which showed how much he dreaded the answer, and he realised that in saying that he had already given away that his currently pathetic state was, in fact, because of his elder brother.

Naruto was about to say something in reply which would have pointed this out, before Sasuke suddenly turned and sat up on his bed. The Uchiha looked a mess, his shirt was rumpled from laying down all day, his hair was even more untidy than the blonde's, and his face was dark with lack of rest. Naruto was suddenly quite alarmed to see his friend in such a state.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Naruto demanded, sounding outraged for the first time in days, as he reached forward and grasped one of Sasuke's arms to gain the boy's attention firmly, "Sasuke, what happened?"

The Uchiha looked up to him then in slight apprehension, his eyes meet the blonde's for the first time, and Sasuke felt guilty for the worry he saw reflected in his friend's expression. The young Uchiha sighed.

"I don't know." He replied honestly, and felt the blonde's hand slacken slightly on his arm in relief of his answering him, "I just... don't know if I can handle it anymore." Sasuke replied with a shake of his head.

Naruto spoke softly then, as he told Sasuke firmly; "We'll have him back soon, and Itachi will be punished for everything. Don't worry about that." He reassured, assuming that was what was bothering the Uchiha.

Sasuke almost replied, even to his own surprise, that that was the last thing on his mind - before he stopped short and realised that, realistically, wasn't that what they were there for? But not anymore. He had taken a different path now, he was here for a different reason. He just didn't know what it was.

"I don't know if I can go back." Sasuke finally replied then, "I'm so _confused_, and... and I'm kind of angry at him, for _everything_..." Sasuke hesitated, "Itachi is just so..." He stopped short, unable to find the right words to express his opinion of his brother - something he had not ever anticipated to do again.

"Itachi is a criminal, murdering bastard." Naruto seethed, feeling a fierce need to protect his friend and reassure him of who his older brother was.

Sasuke's expression appeared momentarily wounded for a moment though at these words, and he sighed. Naruto just didn't understand - he hadn't seen Itachi, the way his older brother seemed to be almost... _happy_ when he visited him. Sasuke could almost believe this Itachi was the one from his childhood, the man who had given him his first kunai, played shoji with him on the floor, and let him sleep in his room after he had had a nightmare.

But then, the day before... what Itachi had said... could he ever trust his brother like that again? Could he ever be sure that Itachi wouldn't leave him again?

Naruto just couldn't understand.

Sasuke sighed, "I just wish it wasn't like this." He confessed very quietly, and Naruto's expression became pained at the desperation in the Uchiha's voice, "I wish it had been different for us."

Although Naruto didn't understand what Sasuke meant by 'us', the blonde nodded slowly and sadly, before he moved forward and - without a second thought on the matter - pulled the Uchiha into a firm, comforting hug.

Sasuke was only momentarily startled by the action, his thoughts having been on his brother, before he relaxed into the blonde's familiar embrace. Raising his own arms tentatively, he hugged Naruto back, much more gently than the blonde's protective hold on him.

There was a comfortable silence which fell between them then, before Sasuke heard Naruto's voice beside his ear;

"Teme," Naruto spoke with a smile, calling the Uchiha by his affectionately-given title, before the blonde continued with a sigh; "I care about you more than anyone."

Sasuke didn't reply immediately, feeling himself slightly confused by this. It was not unusual for the blonde to tell him caring things such as this, but the way in which Naruto had spoken it was different than usual.

The Uchiha's tone did not waver though, as he replied softly; "Dobe. Stop worrying about me."

Naruto pulled back then, and grinned in reply to Sasuke's words, apparently warmed by the Uchiha's return to normalcy. Sasuke managed a small smile in response, and felt the blonde's hand clasp his comfortingly.

After a moment of this, Sasuke finally sighed and relented to what he knew he should do, feeling his mind at last more quite thanks to the blonde's comfort. "I suppose I should get out of bed." The Uchiha spoke.

Naruto grinned widely at this, "Yatta!" He exclaimed triumphantly, "Out of bed, teme!" He jumped up from where he had sat on the Uchiha's bed, only to then have his expression wilt a little, "Oh, but I have to go see Tsunade-baasan." He informed his friend, looking to the clock on the wall before his expression became dismayed; "I'm late!"

Sasuke waved him off though, "I'll go and see Kakashi, then." He replied easily. He thought that seeing the older ninja would probably be a good move anyway, seeing as Kakashi would probably know better than anyone else how Sasuke should handle the current predicament with his brother, as the Jounin had known Itachi when he was younger - they had even been the same ANBU squad together, something which Kakashi rarely spoke of.

"Right!" Naruto replied happily once again, as the blonde grabbed his black pack full of his gear, and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later, teme!" He called before exiting their apartment as quickly as he had came, the door shutting loudly behind him.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto left, feeling the noise of his mind pick up again in the blonde's absence, and he rubbed his temple in agitation.

Perhaps Kakashi would have some idea of how he should handle all this Itachi business. In any case, if Sasuke was to return to see Itachi again - he felt sure that he would need some kind of advice to get him through it.

He would not have another breakdown over Itachi's actions again. Next time, he would be able to handle the older Uchiha - he would gain some control.

* * *

The one thing Sasuke had not taken into consideration some hour ago when he had left he and Naruto's apartment, was how he was going to find Kakashi. He had no idea where the Jounin was, and the man seemed to be exceptionally good at hiding when someone wanted to see him.

It was nearly an hour and a half's worth of searching later, that found Sasuke finally standing in front of his grey-haired sensei, said Jounin looking to him casually before arching his one visible eye in a smile, as he leaned against a large oak tree near the borders of the Kumogakure forest.

"Yo, Sasuke," The man greeted casually, noticing how the boy seemed slightly out of breath, "Have you been training?"

Sasuke looked up to fix the man with a glare, as he walked towards his sensei. "No, I've been searching for you, _all over the village_." He replied tersely.

Kakashi merely blinked at him innocently for a moment, before he smiled once again, "Oh?" He replied questioningly, "I've been here, reading." The grey-haired man informed his pupil, though they both knew this spot had been deserted only a short while ago.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied carelessly, before coming over to lean against the large tree beside his teacher.

A moment of silence filtered between them then, both of them taking a moment to enjoy the quiet of the forest around them in the late afternoon. Kakashi was no longer paying attention to the Icha Icha novel in his hand, and it was with a resounding snap of the book closing in his hand and moving to put it back in the pocket of his Jounin vest, that Sasuke realised how much attention Kakashi was giving him, as the man spoke finally.

"What is weighing on your mind, Sasuke?" He questioned casually, clearly leaving an opening for the youth to divulge the reason of his seeking the Jounin out. "I have not see you for a few days."

Sasuke did not hesitate to speak openly to his sensei. "I am confused." The boy informed, as he saw from the corner of his eye as Kakashi nodded to him, and he sighed. "I have never been so lost in my own mind."

Kakashi nodded again, understandingly, as he replied; "The reunion of you and your brother has been long anticipated." He told the youth, "We can only expect that you would struggle with it, but you must remember, that Itachi is probably suffering as much as you are. He is not immune to this."

Sasuke felt his expression become unguarded, as he crossed his arms over his chest and thought on Kakashi's words. Could it be true that Itachi found this hard as well?

"Itachi acts strangely around me now..." Sasuke continued hesitantly, careful of how much he should tell his teacher, especially now that Kakashi fixed him with a very attentive look, as he continued, "He talks to me without anger or taunting... and he seems almost... upset when I leave him." Sasuke's voice was nearly a whisper as he then finished with; "I don't understand."

Kakashi was quiet for a long moment then, as he seemed to be thinking deeply on Sasuke's words, trying to make sense of what must be going on between the two brothers. "Itachi hasn't seen you for a long time, Sasuke." Kakashi spoke evenly, "It would be normal to expect that he is acting differently around you, now that he is faced with you again. It would be reasonable even to assume that he holds a level of guilt for your past."

There was a semblance of doubt that hung in the air at this statement, and something in Sasuke told him that it was not that simple, but he didn't voice this thought. Instead, he turned to look at Kakashi as he told the man; "Itachi said something to me, the other day..."

The Jounin's attention visibly peeked at this, anticipating Sasuke next words. He had wondered why the young Uchiha hadn't yet returned to see his brother, and after what Yamada had told him of Sasuke's state after he had last left his brother's cell, Kakashi had thought that something might have happened.

"He told me..." Sasuke hesitated, wondering at once whether he should tell Kakashi about this, before he finally relented and finished the feared statement, "That he would... never leave me again."

The silence that followed this was tangible in the air, as Sasuke saw the slight shock that filtered over Kakashi's face. There was a long moment in which Kakashi seemed to be thinking over the youth's words, before he asked Sasuke carefully;

"What did you say, in return?"

Sasuke felt himself frown at this, as he remembered his frantic reaction in the cell. "I yelled at him to get away from me." The boy confessed quietly, before finishing with a small amount of shame, "... and I started crying, before I just... left."

Something sympathetic seemed to register in Kakashi's gaze for a minute then, to hear that Sasuke had cracked under the pressure of Itachi's words. Kakashi almost felt that Itachi should have known better than to say such a thing, but caught himself before he could finish the thought. After all, even in the face of everything that had happened, of who Itachi was, it was still an undeniable truth that Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, and there would always be something between them that forced them towards each other - the same thing that had stopped Itachi from killing Sasuke, all those years ago.

"And, god," Sasuke continued after a minute, shame still tinting his now-mad tone, "I was just so_ angry_ with him! What right did he have to say that to me? He left me in the first place! He left me all alone!" Sasuke swallowed past the lump that formed in his throat, closing his eyes as he breathed irratically and attempted to slow the harsh beating of his heart. "And I was just so _afraid_." He whispered, though he didn't voice what it was he had been afraid of.

Before Sasuke had even time to register it, he found Kakashi had wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling the youth into him in a fatherly half-embrace.

"It is understandable, Sasuke." Kakashi told him then, his tone more serious than the Uchiha had heard it in a long time, and Sasuke found the Jounin's monotone voice soothing as he leaned into the man's side, "And you should take some time to think over whether or not you want anything more to do with Itachi. No one is asking anything of you, and you need to think about what it is you want. If you could... get past whatever hate you hold for your brother, though... then perhaps it would be best for everyone, especially you." The Jounin stated gently.

Get past his hate? Sasuke thought with wonder. He had never anticipated to be told he should do that. His whole life had been centered around Itachi, around his revenge against the brother that killed their entire family and, for some reason, had left him alive. To think that he could get past that... that he could live without the daily torment of knowing his older brother was the one he must hate, was almost incomprehensible.

And yet, more frightening of all, Sasuke found himself not _wanting_ to hate Itachi anymore. How had his life changed so much over the course of only a few weeks? He wondered.

"I don't know what to do." Sasuke replied to his sensei, his tone quiet and sounding incredibly lost even to his own ears, "How do I stop hating the person who took everything from me?"

Kakashi took a deep breath then, as he mulled over the young Uchiha's words. "Sasuke," He spoke to the boy placatingly, "If you feel this way, then you must get it out in the open. You must not bottle up these feelings that you have harboured since childhood." As Sasuke looked up to him then, the boy's face questioning, Kakashi elaborated. "You must speak to Itachi about this, if you ever want to move past it. If you have something to say to him, then you must say it - and be done with it."

Sasuke expression was slightly surprised by this advice, as he gazed up to Kakashi's serious expression. His sensei, the only father figure in his life since he was six years old, was advising him to_ forgive_ Itachi for killing their family? Since when had Kakashi thought Itachi worthy of forgiveness for all he had done? Sasuke wondered.

"Do not get me wrong," Kakashi amended then, as he saw the slight confusion in Sasuke's expression, "Itachi has done many terrible things in his life. He has betrayed our village, joined the criminal ranks of Akatsuki, and most of all, he had murdered his own family, save for you."

Sasuke cast his eyes to the ground then, as the reality of all this hit him, and he frowned. It was true, no matter how Sasuke looked at it, Itachi was a criminal - and he had done too many wrongs in his life to change.

"But..." Kakashi spoke again, and when the Jounin saw the slight hope that filled Sasuke's expression, he hesitated. For a moment, the man questioned whether or not it was right to tell Sasuke this, but seeing the almost-pleading that the boy was trying to hide, Kakashi knew it must be said.

"There was once a time, when Itachi was not who he is now." Kakashi stated, his voice soft with remembrance of such memories, "When he was not a criminal, and he served our village with respect, when he had a caring family and his life was normal... at least for the most part."

Sasuke's face shone with wonder as Kakashi said this, and the man's voice was even quieter as he told the boy with certainty, "There was a time when Itachi loved you more than any other in his life." Kakashi stated, and Sasuke almost choked with the emotions that hit him at the words. "When he would speak of you with pride in his voice, and his only comfort would be to return home to see you, his only little brother." Kakashi looked away for a moment then, as he added quietly; "There was a time when he would tell me these things."

Sasuke couldn't help the tears that filled his vision as he gazed to Kakashi hopefully, and he asked, his voice more pleading than he had ever heard it before; "He said all that... to you?" He asked, wishing more than anything else that it would be true, that his brother had once loved him as Kakashi said he had.

After a moment of stillness, the Jounin nodded with certainty, and the man reassured himself as he saw his young student wipe his eyes of his tears, that he had done the right thing in telling him this. It was only right, that Sasuke know that Itachi had not always hated him... that perhaps he had never hated him at all.

"Do you... do you think he stopped thinking of... of me like that, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked hesitantly then, turning a meek expression up to his sensei as he asked weakly, "Do you think he started hating me, when he killed our clan?"

There was something that struck Kakashi deeply then, to hear his young student speak of the deaths of his family members with such confusion, and a clear undertone of hoping that it were not true. That Itachi, his only living relative, and once most beloved brother, had not come to hate him.

Kakashi's voice was definite when he spoke then, and the man was sure his answer was true. "No, Sasuke." He answered, his voice absolutely sure as he told the boy, "He didn't."

Sasuke sniffed then, as words failed him and he struggled not to cry. He had never spoken of his brother like this to anyone, he was comforted that Kakashi knew this as he pulled the boy further into his protective embrace. To think that Itachi might have once loved him, as he still so remembered loving his Aniki, was almost more than Sasuke could bear to believe.

There was a long silence that stretched between the two as they simply stood then, leaning against the large oak tree behind them, on the border of the forest of Kumogakure, only but a mile away from the subject of their deep and meaningful discussion.

The next Kakashi spoke, the man's voice was more controlled, yet every bit as soft, as he told his young charge. "Itachi is only human, Sasuke. I believe there has to be a part of your older brother still inside of him somewhere. And he is only worthy of your forgiveness, if you wish to give it to him."

Sasuke nodded then, as he pulled out of Kakashi's embrace, and the man placed both hands on the youth's shoulders to look at him. Their eyes met as a significant gaze passed between student and teacher then, and Sasuke knew that was all that had needed to be said.

The rest of the day passed quickly, as Sasuke and Kakashi eventually parted ways - Kakashi returning to the Raikage tower in the village to continue the negotiations over Itachi's trail, giving Sasuke one last fatherly, supportive hug before the young Uchiha was left alone.

Sasuke had then spent the rest of the day wandering about the village of Kumogakure, thinking over the situation with Itachi, what Kakashi had said, and what he now needed to do. Eventually, along the course of Sasuke's aimless walking, the sun had wavered and fallen behind the far mountains of the horizon, and it was late at night before the boy finally returned to the apartment he shared with his blonde-haired friend.

Stepping in through the door to their apartment, Sasuke found all the lights where off, and after a quick inspection of the blonde's room, he found Naruto had already gone to bed and fallen asleep.

Walking back to his own room, Sasuke wasted no time in falling into his own bed, and snuggling under the covers with a weariness he hadn't been aware of carrying, as he felt the heaviness of sleep claim him.

The last thought Sasuke registered in his mind before submitting to the bliss of night's silent rest, was the resolution that he indeed did have a few things that he needed to say to Itachi if he wished to move past the hate he had been forced to carry all his life - and to do so, he would return to Itachi's cell tomorrow, to tell him what needed to be said.

He could do this, Sasuke knew. He could finally stop hating Itachi.

* * *

**A/N: Er, sorry if this was a bit of an over-dramatic chapter, but it kind of needed to be done. I promise it was important, and the next chapter will actually have Itachi in it! Well, I do hope to recieve love in review-form for my update...**

**ALSO!**** I know many people don't read my A/N's, but please listen to this small announcement: I have started an original Yaoi story on Fiction Press, the sister site of FF! Please, if you like my writing, I encourage you to venture to the following link to read the story, which is called 'Panic Soldiers':**

http : / / www . fictionpress . com /s/ 2493040 /1/ Panic (Underscore) Soldiers

**Minus the spaces, and the (Underscore) is, of course, to be replaced with an actual underscore. There is also a hyperlink in my profile if you wish to check it out that way.  
**

**I hope to hear from some of you, if you go to read my new original story!**

**And so until next time,**

**-Emerald-**

* * *


	6. Begin Again

* * *

**車輪の兄弟 **

**Sharingan no Gokyoudai**

**-Brothers of the Sharingan-**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Itachi has been captured and is being held in Kumogakure. Sasuke must travel to see him, in the hopes of bringing him back to Konoha, or gaining information about Akatsuki. Having to visit the man in his holding cell, with the Raikage refusing to give over the Uchiha murderer, will Sasuke find he still holds a bond with his brother?**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back with an update. **

**Now, this chapter is a major milestone in the story, so I want no comments on the massive amount of angst! Lets face it, its a Sasuke/Itachi story - it is going to be filled with angst at every turn. But, I hope you all find some solace in the events of this chapter - especially if you've read the latest manga! The end of Itachi and Sasuke's reaction and everything was just... heartrenching. It makes me glad I've started this story, because this has become my outlet for my depression over that which is the canon Sasuke-Itachi relationship. **

**Ah well, anyway. Enough of my ramblings. I hope you all enjoy this new chap.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Begin Again**

* * *

The cool sounds of his shoes hitting the hard tiles underfoot reverberated around the wide hallway as the boy continued forward, pushing on despite the chilling sense of alarm that filled him, his heart beating fiercely despite his growing familiarity with the surroundings.

The silence in the halls of the criminal cell blocks of Kumogakure was almost deafening, as though every resident there simply wasted away their days without a single sound to prove their existence, merely awaiting the fleeting days when someone would come to see them - which were, no doubt, few and far between.

Sasuke concentrated on breathing deeply, his mind a mess of confused and conflicting thoughts, as he forced himself to stay focused on the purpose of this particular visit. He would see Itachi again, despite how difficult it may be to do so - and he would tell him what needed to be said, if he hoped that they might ever move past the hatred of their past.

That morning, Sasuke had wasted no time. He had woken earlier than usual, with every intent of avoiding Naruto and escaping the apartment before the blonde got up - fearing that Naruto would talk him out of it if the boy new he was going to see his brother again after saying that he wouldn't. He knew Naruto meant well, but Kakashi words rang truer in Sasuke's mind, and he knew he would have to talk to Itachi - not let what might be a one-off opportunity with his brother pass him by, as he knew Naruto would probably rather he do.

Making a stop over at the Raikage tower to retrieve Yamada so that he would be granted entrance to the holding cells, Sasuke had also managed to see Tsunade for first time since he had declared his staying in Kumogakure. From the obvious stress of the Hokage, Sasuke could tell instantly that the trial of Itachi's return to Konoha was not going well - and, despite the fact that he probably should also have been annoyed, Sasuke instead found himself relieved that he would have more time to deal with the current situation. When Itachi was brought back to Konoha, after all, he was facing the death penalty. And suddenly, though Sasuke had not dwelled on the shocking revelation long, he found that Itachi's death was no longer something he could handle thinking about.

He had received a quick nod from Kakashi, no doubt a sign of approval for his plan to visit Itachi, and then Yamada and he had set off. Now, Sasuke felt the nerves he had been suppressing all day flourish all through his body, and the anxiousness that overtook him at the thought of seeing his brother again - with the memories of what had happened last time, and the revelations he had had since - the situation was suddenly daunting. He would press on though, he told himself, as the cool surface underfoot continued to echo his footsteps down the tiled hall - he would do what was neccisary to perhaps finally end the suffocating tension that had rested between he and Itachi since the day of the Uchiha clan massacre.

He would say what needed to be said.

"Here we are, Sasuke." Yamada's ever-cheerful voice met his ears then, and Sasuke tried not to flinch, as he was startled from fragmented memories of Itachi's actions the day before, the words he had said, how he had touched him, the look on face when Sasuke had turned to leave...

Looking forward, Sasuke saw they had indeed reached their destination. The door, a heavy metal hatchet barrier like all the others, with a single difference - a white number 'nine' imprinted on the smooth stone metallic surface of the entrance. Itachi lay behind this door. The very thought was enough to send Sasuke's mind reeling, and he was hard pressed to calm himself as every muscle in his body tensed, and he nodded to Yamada.

"I'll be out here, when you leave." Yamada informed him unnecessarily, but Sasuke had a feeling the words were meant more to reassure him than anything else. It must be obvious how nervous he was - after all, Yamada had been there when Sasuke had told him to inform Itachi that he would never come again. He knew that something had happened, and that Sasuke had decided to return. He understood that Sasuke was struggling right now.

The young Uchiha nodded once again, not bothering to voice any of his thoughts to Yamada, as he instead concentrated on the task at hand - preparing himself to face Itachi again.

The heavy metal door swung open slowly, the hinges of the entrance complaining at the weight of the barrier, as the cool air from inside the cell seemed to immediately envelope him - as though the coolness of it was an extension of Itachi's presence itself - and Sasuke suppressed a shiver as he steeled his nerves, and boldly took a step forward, without sparing a glance at Yamada.

Walking carefully, slowly, Sasuke walked where only a few days before he said he would never go again, his words reverberating in his mind.

_"You will tell __**criminal nine**__, that I will __**not**__ be coming here again."_

Sasuke tried to imagine what Itachi's expression must have been when Yamada had told him that, for the boy had no doubt that the elder Uchiha would have been informed of his words. Was Itachi disappointed? Was he angry with him? Sasuke would not have been surprised by any reaction the man would have had, when he had not as of late been able to accurately predict any of Itachi's words or actions. Perhaps Itachi doesn't want to be visited by him anymore.

Sasuke continued to move slowly, his body tense although his eyes were slightly wide, almost in a state of panic for all that he wondered if he was even welcome here anymore - how would Itachi react to him now?

The thought suddenly occurred to the youth, that Itachi could hurt him. And not just physically anymore. When had he unwittingly awarded Itachi that power? Probably the moment he began talking to his brother with more than spite in his voice. He never could find the strength to hate Itachi as much as he needed to.

And suddenly, the door closed behind him, and Sasuke was standing in the cell. The very first thing the boy noticed, though, was not the coolness of air where Itachi had left the window open - as he had always liked to do right before he was about to shower, nor the fact that a plate of what must be his brother's breakfast was sat steaming on the low table to the left of the room, and how this all indicated that perhaps he had come at a bad time. All that Sasuke saw, was the figure of his brother - standing in the middle of the room, apparently about to make his way to the bathroom, and now frozen in place - with a strange expression covering his face.

Sasuke was deadly still, and for one long pause, neither of the brothers dared to move - as though even the slightest adjustment of their positions would shatter whatever delicate link lay between them.

After a moment though, Sasuke saw Itachi's expression clear slightly, and instead, the shock that had covered the elder Uchiha's face a moment before was replaced with an indescribable relief.

"I had thought that you would not return." Itachi's tone was low and cool, as always, but he spoke so softly and gently, that Sasuke was made all too aware of the emotion behind his words.

Hesitating only slightly, Sasuke mustered the courage he needed to reply, "I wasn't going to."

Itachi did not skip a beat though, "I am glad that you did."

A silence seemed to stretch for a moment then, long and awkward, and despite the many harsh feelings that still roared within him, and the choice things he knew he needed to say, Sasuke could not help the polite question from forming; "Do you... mind if we talk?"

Itachi's expression became one of surprise, but he was still obviously feeling the relief of his younger brother's mere presence, as he nodded immediately, "Of course, Sasuke."

Sasuke chose to ignore the way Itachi had drawled his name, his mind unable to comprehend the strange and long-forgotten affection that lay behind it, and instead focussed on resisting the urge to avert his eyes from his older brother - he had to make sure the elder Uchiha knew he meant was he was going to say. He had to be strong.

Itachi sat down apon his bed, and gestured to the place beside him with a pleasant smile that Sasuke had realised as of late was saved just for him, as his older brother spoke again; "Will you sit, Sasuke?"

Again, the drawling, intimate placement of his name - and Sasuke squared his shoulders. No, he would not sit. He would stay this distance from Itachi, just in the middle of the room, where the elder could not touch him and make him stumble in his purpose - he would tell it to the man straight, and he would make Itachi face this along with him.

"No." He responded, and this time he spoke, his tone was harsh.

Sasuke then had the minute pleasure and simultaneous regret of seeing his brother's expression fall, as Itachi frowned instead, but sat patiently and waited for Sasuke to continue, as it was obvious the youth would be doing the talking here.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths, finally allowing his eyes to stray from Itachi's patient expression to the window behind the bed the man sat on. He took only a minute to consider his words, before forcing himself to plough on. It was now or never.

"We will talk." Sasuke announced demandingly, his voice quiet though he fought to keep a stern tone, "And you will listen." He told Itachi, his eyes flickering to Itachi's in case the elder tried to argue.

Itachi did not attempt any rebuttal, however - and to Sasuke's surprise, he instead seemed to be resigned and accepting, his expression understanding - as though he had anticipated this very discussion.

"Speak then, Sasuke." Itachi told him, and it was with great care and understanding that he nodded to his younger brother, "I will hear you."

Suddenly then, with no warning to the young Uchiha whatsoever, the emotions that had been buried inside of him for so long, with a mere look at Itachi's face, bubbled unstoppably to the surface of Sasuke's mind, his heart ached as he spoke to his brother.

"I had never... expected this." Sasuke's tone was soft, though he had no doubt that Itachi could hear him, as his expression flickered with conflicting emotions, "I never thought I would actually talk to you again. Not like this." The grim reality registered in the youth's eyes as he then stated almost coldly, "I wanted to kill you."

His eyes rose to Itachi's then, and he was not surprised to see that the man's expression was not angry at this truth. "I was going to fight you to the death. No matter what." Sasuke continued, "I have trained, every day of my life ever since that day, with only the purpose of _killing_ _you._" Sasuke's expression became pained then, as he told Itachi in a whisper, "I could never forgive you."

To his own minute surprise, he saw the hurt that flashed through Itachi's eyes at those words, though the older Uchiha did not turn his face away from Sasuke's, his eyes keenly on the boy's face, accepting every word.

"There's too much I don't think I can ever forgive." Sasuke said, his voice gaining volume and certainty now, before he felt the anger boil within him, and he knew his expression wavered on sadness and outrage as he suddenly hissed condemningly, "You left me alone!"

Sasuke's teeth gritted, his jaw tense, as he took a step forward then, no longer able to contain himself as one his fists clenched, "I was six years old, Itachi!" He yelled then, the loudest he had ever been around the other man, and, he realised, the first time he had dared to say his name.

His words rung true and undebated in the room as his breathing became harsh, and Sasuke saw the deep pain that began to seep through Itachi's expression - but the youth did not, _could_ not stop his words from flowing out of his mouth, out of his mind.

"You left me all alone!" He continued to shout, unable to control the anger and the pain that rocked him, his body beginning to shake, his volume growing, "You took _everything!_"

"I know." Itachi whispered softly, his tone quiet and understanding.

Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger, and he snarled at his brother, "I _blame _you." He spoke cruelly, taking a sadistic gratitude from the hurt he saw grow in his the other Uchiha's eyes, "It's your fault."

Itachi lowered his gaze, for the first time averting his eyes, and Sasuke saw his brother filled with shame. "I am sorry."

Sasuke shook with anger, his eyes wild then, as he growled, "And then you have the fucking nerve to say to me, that you won't leave me?" He demanded in outrage, speaking of what Itachi had said the day before, the reason he had stormed out. "You left me! You _abandoned_ me. Like I was _nothing_ to you." He hissed lowly, "You have _no right _to protect me! You have no _fucking_ right to give me promises and hopes!"

Itachi was frowning intensely, and Sasuke fell silent for a moment - his chest heaving with the emotional turmoil he was riding through, and then, Itachi's lips parted very slightly, and he stated simply;

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke fumed, his eyes wide and in pain, "I was too young, and you didn't... you didn't even c-care!" The younger hated that he had stumbled on that last word, and the pain became overwhelming inside of him, his heaving now starting to turn to sobs, and he couldn't help it.

Itachi's eyes rose to his in a flash though, and for the first time the other Uchiha offered his own words of truth, the only argument he would make. "I _always_ cared."

"You never cared!" Sasuke screamed in denial, the tears rushing to his eyes now as the pain of his own words hit him. "You hated me! You d-destroyed my life and made me suffer. I-I was so b-broken... and you didn't even _w-want_ me." The boy's voice faltered and he fought against the tears that he refused to let fall from his eyes.

Itachi's own expression crumbled at Sasuke's words, as he stood up from his spot and stepped closer to Sasuke, speaking vehemently, his tone strained with emotion, "I have always loved you, Sasuke."

"No!" The boy rejected his brother's words, shaking his head violently, his body shaking uncontrollably, as he tried to retreat, "You h-hate me! And... and I'm _sorry_," Sasuke sobbed loudly then as the unpredictable words slipped from his lips, words not even he had ever understood, "I sorry I couldn't do it! I was too _weak,_ and I... j-just couldn't, couldn't hate you! Even when you _did_... you _s-said_ so, and then you..." Sasuke looked into Itachi's eyes then, and for the first time he felt his own disbelief at the reality of his next words, as he spoke in barely a strangled whisper, "... you _hurt_ me, Aniki."

The old name slipped from his lips before Sasuke could even register it, and now he stood in shock. Itachi, too, was frozen as soon as the term of endearment had left his brother's lips - and Sasuke was unable to comprehend anything, his mind silent for the first time in too long, as he saw a single tear fall down Itachi's porcelain cheek - before arms enveloped him.

Sasuke did not struggle as he thought he should, the shock of his own words and Itachi's actions overwhelming him, as the sudden and incomprehensible warmth of his brother enveloped him like a fond memory, long forgotten.

Itachi held him tightly, his head bowed to Sasuke's shoulder as he refused to let him go, embracing his little brother as though it were the last thing left for him - the only way he could show that, he did _love_ Sasuke.

After a moment, the anger Sasuke felt ebbed away completely, and the sadness and grief that he had suppressed all of his life was more real that it had ever been. The youth sobbed, as he no longer attempted to withhold his crying, and let the tears flow freely down his cheeks. In every way he thought he would never be able to again, Sasuke buried his face into Itachi's chest, his own arms rising to cling at Itachi's back like a lifeline - and he heard a soft sound akin to a cry of surprise and relief escape Itachi's lips beside his ear as he felt his younger brother return the embrace almost desperately.

And then, something between them shattered. A barrier that had lain between the brothers since the fated day of the Uchiha massacre, a day which still remained a mystery to the younger, now felt as though it were lifted from them - and a new kind of warmth resided within Sasuke, filling the space where all of his grief and anger had previously lain.

Just like that, Sasuke had voiced the things he had bottled up inside of himself since young childhood. And more than that, Itachi had heard him - had told him that it wasn't true, he didn't hate him - and to Sasuke's own surprise, he had discovered that he didn't hate Itachi as he thought he had.

Silence stretched between them for a long time - and for how long they simply stood there, their arms wrapped fiercely around each other in an embrace that should have happened long ago, Sasuke will never know. But by the time they slowly drew away from each other, personal space between them readjusting and normalcy returning to the air, Sasuke felt somehow lighter than he had been before. The boy wiped at his cheeks, obscuring the evidence of his crying, as he carefully avoided his brother's eyes - as though embarrassed for his strong reaction to what, in hindsight, he had only expected to be a pointed conversation - and had somehow turned into an emotional clash of painful truths.

Itachi's face was as Sasuke had never seen it though, as the older Uchiha seemed more relieved and sated than ever before, like he had faced a great fear and somehow managed to come out the other side alive. Perhaps he had.

Even though it had been only a moment ago that they had held each other, Itachi hesitated then, as though struggling with himself for a moment, before he was unable to resist his hand rising to touch Sasuke gently, his fingers meeting the boy's soft black hair and his thumb lightly rubbing the youth's cheek.

Sasuke's eyes softened at the touch, for the first time relaxing in Itachi's presence, as though letting go of the invisible tension between them, and the usual alarm that filled him when Itachi acted this way was gone. Instead, Sasuke felt himself grateful - as though, although nothing had been said - Itachi could somehow make it all right.

After a moment more of simply reveling in the fact that Sasuke was finally letting him touch him, Itachi graced the boy with the gentlest of smiles, before he spoke once again, and his words - though simple, were finally heard.

"I am glad you do not hate me, Sasuke." The boy's eyes closed as he felt Itachi's fingers on his cheek, so softly, and the man's voice continued evenly, "Although I have not explained things quite yet, I do hope you will understand me when I say, that I am trying. Nothing I can do will ever erase our past," He amended seriously, "And I will never try to deny what has happened, and what I have done. But you and I... we can move past even our history, Sasuke."

The elder Uchiha's hand slipped under Sasuke's chin then, and the boy's eyes opened, his lips parting in slight surprise as Itachi tilted his face up to look into his, and Sasuke saw - really saw, for the first time - the sincerity that lay in his brother's eyes.

"We can do this, only if you still want it, Sasuke." Itachi told the boy very quietly, as though it were a secret plan for only them to hear, "We can stop causing each other pain, and begin again."

For some reason, these words hit Sasuke hard, and he was faced with the seemingly impossible future that Itachi was offering. Could they really move past everything that had happened between them? Could they, in clear conscience, dismiss the deaths of their clan, of their parents, and renew their relationship to become something other than hatred and regret? Would they have the strength to become brothers again?

Sasuke's eyes glinted with a hope he knew was showing, and which he couldn't bring himself to hide, as he saw that same hopefulness in Itachi's eyes.

Itachi wanted this every bit at much as Sasuke did - and for the first time in his entire life, the younger Uchiha knew that.

And that was enough.

"Yes." Sasuke whispered quietly, condemning himself to a future he had never envisioned for himself and had, although he hadn't known it, always wanted. "We can do that, can't we... Itachi?"

The voicing of his name, so softly, and for the first time without any hatred put behind it, seemed to suddenly alight Itachi's face, and his response was with a careful smile and a level of warmth to his tone. "We can, Otouto."

The time in Itachi's cell seemed to pass by quickly after that. As though the very element which had slowed the time between them had ebbed away with the painful words that had been said, and they spent the rest of the day simply sitting together, speaking lightly about nothing much at all, drinking tea and, for the first time in too long - actually enjoying each other's presence. It was a leisure and a joy that had been deprived of them for too long.

With a smile and a deep breath that brought an end to it all - Sasuke knew that day, as he walked away from Itachi's cell, after a soft goodbye and a promise to return tomorrow - that they really were going to start anew. This was real - and they weren't what they were only a day ago. They were finally free to be whatever they wanted to be, at least to each other.

And even though Sasuke couldn't quite believe everything that been said and done; truths still as yet unproven in his mind and too hard to accept just yet, such as Itachi's words of love and the possibility of a happy future, the boy knew it was more than he had ever expected even if it were all to end now.

From here, Sasuke felt that as long as he and Itachi kept to their words and tried to be more than a source of pain for one another, then maybe it could all be all right one day. Because suddenly, none of why he was here had anything to do with revenge, or trials, or the Akatsuki.

This was about them. It was about Sasuke and Itachi.

It always has been.

* * *

**A/N: Whoop! Sasuke and Itachi are gonna looooooove each other again. XD**

**Man, I can't wait till the yaoi really arrives, aye? These two are just so fun to write.**

**So! If you are happy by their little reconcilment and am looking forward to the yaoi, please do not refrain from letting me know. :)**

**I will return with an update soon, within the next week, most likely (If I gets lot of reviews! -shift eyes-).**

**-Emerald-**


	7. Create a Change

******

* * *

**

車輪の兄弟

Sharingan no Gokyoudai

**-Brothers of the Sharingan-**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Itachi has been captured and is being held in Kumogakure. Sasuke must travel to see him, in the hopes of bringing him back to Konoha, or gaining information about Akatsuki. Having to visit the man in his holding cell, with the Raikage refusing to give over the Uchiha murderer, will Sasuke find he still holds a bond with his brother**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on an update, but I finally got past this chapter, and it should clear sailing for a while now... so review for me, and I promise I shall come back with more chapters! And all the precious Uchihacest, and all that.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, and in case any of you are interested, I've started a one-shot collection of the Naruto characters in University, which I'll update occsionally. Go check it out for me!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: C****reate a Change

* * *

**

The sound of rushing water filled his ears, the clang of metal and ceramic plates chiming, accompanied by the loud chirping of the birds outside basking in the afternoon sunshine. It was a more peaceful scene than Sasuke had witnessed in many years.

Busily scrubbing the plates he had used for a late breakfast, the young Uchiha felt the warm water run down his fingers as he blew a lock of dark hair out of his face, and allowed his thoughts to wander.

He had slept in that morning - a fact of which had shocked him upon waking, considering he had hardly managed a comfortable eight hours of sleep per night for the last six years, and had for the first time in his teenage life, woken in the late morning instead of at sunrise.

Needless to say, after a good nights sleep and with the events of the day before now settling in his mind, Sasuke was in a particularly good mood. Repeating the words he had had with his brother, the young Uchiha hardly dared to believe all that had happened. He and Itachi had actually... reconciled. They had spoken of things that had lain as forbidden subjects between them for years, and agreed to try again.

Could they really do this? Sasuke wondered; would they still have anything in common? Would it be too hard rebuild their relationship, after everything that has happened between them?

He didn't know. But in any case, despite his worrying over the _way _in which they would reconnect, Sasuke couldn't quite shake the feeling that what was happening was_ right_, and that he might actually be able to do this. They could do this.

But what's more - Itachi had _said _they could. And for one reason or another, that meant a lot to Sasuke.

Hearing the front door open and close, followed quickly by heavy footsteps towards the main room, Sasuke's immediate reaction was to flicker his gaze to the clock which hung above the sink in front of him. It was almost noon - and as the Uchiha heard Naruto's footsteps hit the tiles of the hall and the blonde call for him, it occurred to Sasuke suddenly that not only was it about the usual time that he went to see his brother, but also that he hadn't seen Naruto since the day before yesterday, and the blonde was probably wondering where he had been.

"In here, dobe." Sasuke called from where he still stood in the kitchen, as he turned off the faucet of the sink and grabbed a towel to begin drying the dishes he had just washed, his mind already wandering to thoughts of going to visit his brother.

Naruto's footsteps became clearer as he stepped into the kitchen behind Sasuke, and the Uchiha could immediately hear the relief in the blonde's voice. "Teme," Naruto sighed, "I didn't think you would be here!"

Sasuke turned around to face the blonde, leaning back against the sink as he saw Naruto's bright grin, and returned it with a smile of his own. "I'll be setting off soon." He informed the other boy.

Naruto's grin faltered then, as he stepped further in to the kitchen, leaning against the countertop as his expression then changed to show concern. "Ne, about that, teme," The blonde rubbed a hand through his hair, "I wanted to ask, where were you yesterday? Nobody saw you all day!"

Sasuke's eyes dropped then to the towel he held in his hands, and he hesitated to answer. What would Naruto think of him going to see Itachi again, after everything that he had said the day before, and after Naruto had worried about him? "Actually..." The dark-haired boy answered slowly, "I was visiting Itachi again."

Naruto's eyes became wide at that, and he stopped still. "You what?" He asked in surprise, "I thought you weren't going to put up with that bastard anymore!"

The young Uchiha suppressed the wince that almost overcame his features as he heard the blonde's sharp tone, his heart giving a surprisingly painful pang at his friend's description of his brother. Things certainly had changed.

"It's alright now, dobe." Sasuke shrugged, attempting to appease the blonde's concern, "I talked to him. It's... a lot better now. Things have changed."

Naruto's expression showed that he found this information doubtful. "But you were so upset the other day..." The blonde trailed off, and became silent for a moment - before coming over to stand close to Sasuke, a firm frown on his features as he told the other boy quietly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt by him again."

Sasuke felt his heart rate increase at the blonde's tender words and close proximity, folding and refolding the towel he held in his hands as he focused on looking down and avoiding his friend's concerned gaze. "I won't, dobe." He answered quietly, "I had a real... talk with Itachi, I promise." He added when he heard the blonde make a disbelieving noise. "I think it's going to be ok. And anyway, I still have my part to play in this. I want to see if I can get information out of Itachi still." He lied evenly.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, as though about to argue the subject, before he smiled acceptingly instead. "Ok, teme." He relented, allowing one hand to rise and settle on top of the other boy's to steady them, allowing his warm fingers to overlap Sasuke's, "If you want to, then keep visiting him. We'll win the case against him soon, for sure. And then you wont have to worry about him ever again." The words were meant to be soothing.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke pushed the worry out of his mind that the words had enduced, as he allowed his gaze to flitter up to Naruto's face, and was rewarded with a gentle smile and a gaze filled with acceptance. Rolling his eyes in return, Sasuke punched Naruto lightly in the arm, "Stupid dobe. Stop being supportive."

Naruto grinned brightly in response, slinging an arm around Sasuke's shoulders as he then placed a sloppy kiss on the Uchiha's cheek. "Never!" He proclaimed amusedly in reply.

Sasuke cringed exaggeratedly, wiping his cheek of the affection the blonde had placed there, and poked his tongue out at the taller boy with a glare.

Naruto smirked, before poking his tongue out in return, and then laughing haughtily, releasing his friend from the half-embrace he held him in, as he walked out of the kitchen with a grin still on his features.

Sasuke grinned lightly as well, folding his arms across his chest. For some reason, it really did matter to Sasuke that Naruto understand his reason for seeing Itachi, or at least accepted it. Probably because Naruto was one of the few who really knew how much Itachi had hurt him, and had been there to pick up the pieces last time the older Uchiha had left. In truth, Sasuke didn't blame Naruto for disapproving of the visits - after all, for all the blonde knew, Itachi was still the same manipulative, criminal bastard everyone expected him to be. And how was Sasuke to explain that the man he saw in that cell was closer to the brother he had lost than he ever expected to see again? That this was something Sasuke could no longer afford to let go? That he simply couldn't bring himself to lose Itachi again?

Naruto would just have to trust him for now. And it seemed that the blonde was willing to, at least for now.

* * *

The blonde puffed lightly, his breath only slightly hindered under the fast pace by which he flew threw the forest surrounding him, tearing across the air and sweeping under the high branches of the trees, leaping and landing in a continuos rhythm as he pushed onward.

Soon enough, the boy came to the side of a building, the forest ending where this outcrop of the village began. Naruto slowed his pace, as he moved around the side walls of the structure, until he came to an easily-reachable balcony. Leaping once more out of the trees, his feet were careful to make barely a sound as they hit the sudden flat, solid tiles under him. The blonde boy walked a few paces, before coming to a stop, leaning against the railing of the high balcony beside a familiar figure as he spoke softly.

"Ne, you sounded pretty urgent when you called for me, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto commented with an undertone of serious curiosity. "Is something going on?"

Kakashi turned his face from where he gazed out over the village of Kumo, and threw Naruto a bright smile which belied the concern he felt. "Nothing too serious," The man replied instead though, belittling his own worry, "But, negotiations between the Raikage and Tsunade are not looking good."

"What?" Naruto asked with immediate disbelief, his large blue eyes clouding with unhappiness. "I thought it was going well!"

To hear of any trouble in the current mediation between Kumo and Konoha was inconceivable for the blonde boy, who would have it all done with as soon as possible, diplomacy be damned. More than anything, Naruto wanted this to work out for Sasuke's sake, so that the younger Uchiha could move on and forget his older brother. Naruto, more than anyone, would love to see Itachi hanged for what the man had done to Sasuke.

"Apparently not." Kakashi replied with a sigh that revealed his own weariness over the issue, "The very _charitable_ Takasugi Raikage-sama seems not to agree with Konoha's view that Itachi is still one of our citizens, and that we should have first word on him."

Naruto thought about this for a moment, before he asked with an almost desperate tone; "But, there has to be a law or something, right? Tsunade-baachan must know some way to get Itachi back!"

Kakashi gave Naruto a doubtful sideways-glance. "If she does, she certainly hasn't shared it with me." He answered the boy, before giving a resigned sigh. "The most likely outcome will be some kind of compromise. Such as Konoha awarding Itachi to the state of Kumo, in exchange for future co-operation and some kind of compensation, perhaps a lesser criminal of some sort."

"But, that's not good enough!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms into the air in absolute frustration, "And as if this wasn't enough! I'm already worried about Sasuke going to see his brother all the time and what that _bastard_ might be saying to him, dattebayo!"

Kakashi gave Naruto a curious look at that confession, his eyes watching the blonde boy as he fumed, storming around on the balcony. "It's hardly all the time." The older jounin argued gently, "I was under the impression he only visited Itachi every other day, and didn't he say only recently that he wouldn't be going again?"

"Yeah, well, he _is_ seeing him again." Naruto replied snappishly, the topic obviously sensitive for him, "And forget every other day, more like every_ single_ day! He spends more time in that damn cell with that _man_, than he does in our apartment!"

Kakashi turned to face Naruto fully at this, and though the boy didn't notice the other's reaction in his own upset, concern registered fully in the grey-haired man's eyes at the blonde's words.

_'Has it really gone that far, and I haven't noticed?'_ The man wondered, thinking back on all that Sasuke had said the day before, when he had spoken to the young Uchiha about his brother. Perhaps the situation was more out-of-hand than Kakashi had given it credit for.

But pushing such thoughts out of his mind again, the man instead focused on calming the boy in front of him. He knew that Naruto cared for Sasuke perhaps more than anyone else - they were closer than siblings, had grown up together, trained together for years - and now Naruto was doing the most natural thing in the world for him; protecting Sasuke from what he saw as a threat.

Kakashi placed a hand solemnly on the boy's shoulder to stop his pacing, and Naruto stilled obligingly, his young face turned upwards to gaze into his teacher's reassuring expression.

"Settle, Naruto." The grey-haired man told him serenely, the edge of a gentle smile present under his mask, "You must remember that Sasuke and Itachi's past together is something neither of us, nor anyone else, can touch. What has happened before, what is happening _now_ amid the visits and conversations they are having - it is all between them."

And for all that he had known the truth of these things, Naruto was momentarily devastated by his teacher's words. "But," The blonde argued weakly, "Can't we have any part in it? Can't we try to look out for Sasuke as well?"

"Of course," Kakashi answered the boy softly, holding the bright blue eyes in his gaze, "We must do all we can to ensure Sasuke's safety, and fight to have Itachi brought to Konoha for his own sentencing. But in dealing with the relationship between the Uchiha brothers, we have no right to interfere."

After a long moment, the blonde boy sighed at this, and nodded obligingly. "Alright, Kakashi-sensei." He muttered, like a child who had been told the_ exact_ reason why he couldn't eat cookies before dinner - his childlike manner giving little credit to the seriousness of the agreement.

Kakashi smiled lightly under his mask, then placing his arm securely around Naruto's shoulders, he pulled the boy to his chest in a parental half-embrace. "I know it is difficult, Naruto. But we must give them their space for now."

Naruto didn't answer, although his answer was obvious. He wouldn't do anything to interfere with Sasuke's visiting Itachi, no matter how much he wanted to - unless, of course, there was reason to do so.

For now, he would simply have to watch like a hawk for any strange goings-on between the Uchiha brothers.

* * *

The wind was dull and warm as it blew down the hallway, passing the various doors which led the cells of the institution, to the criminals kept there, in the heart of Kumogakure. The weather had warmed, as summer had finally come, and the sun beat down relentlessly on the Land of Lightening.

Sasuke felt a warmth spreading throughout himself which had nothing to do with the new summer though, as he made his way down the familiar halls, turning memorised corners with Yamada walking at his side, towards the ninth cell of the building - Itachi's holding room.

The younger Uchiha had thought of nothing but his last visit since the day before, and even as those same memories replayed themselves in his mind - of what had been said between them, and the renewed relationship that seemed to have been established - Sasuke's heart leapt in his chest as he came to stand before the door to his brother's cell.

"You know the drill," Yamada told the boy good-naturedly, as he slowly opened the heavy cell door, gracing Sasuke with an easy smile. "I'll be waiting here for you."

The Uchiha simply nodded, as he concentrated on schooling his expression, a giddiness that he had scarsly ever known rising in him for the first time in too many years - the same excitement, the boy came to realise, that he once used to feel when his brother would return home after a long mission.

The heavy, solid door to the cell came to a stop, wide open and inviting as Sasuke then took a step forward - drifting into the strangely comforting room once again in what seemed a single stride, before he heard Yamada close the entrance behind him, and he was locked inside.

Despite the warmth of the world, the coolness of Itachi's cell room was as ever unyielding, and Sasuke felt the air of the room nip at his fingertips as though it were surrounding him with the mist of his brother's very presence.

Of course, Itachi himself was easily spotted within the room, as the elder Uchiha had - before Sasuke's entrance - been sitting in the centre of a large mat beside his bed. Now, though, as the man stood at attention, facing the younger, it sent a tingle of recognition throughout Sasuke's body. Itachi was looking at Sasuke with an expression of pure appreciation, relishing the boy's arrival - his eyes filled with such an adoration as he gazed on, that Sasuke felt that same giddiness he had tried to suppress bloom within his chest.

They stood still for one long moment, simply looking at one another, enjoying the fact of each other's presence; before, without a single word exchanged, they walked slowly towards each other - Itachi taking greater strides to close the distance between them - and they suddenly embraced. It was unexpected for the both of them, and neither had a greater reaction of surprise than the other, but they held on, arms wrapped firmly around each other - both sincerely revelling in the newfound warmth and affection found there, and feeling suddenly the unexplainable need to touch.

An aching filled Itachi's heart as his hand came up to rest on his brother's soft hair, feeling the boy's thinner arms wrapped around his waist, Sasuke's head resting on his chest. And though you might not have been able to tell, the entire experience brought about a strong emotional reaction within the Akatsuki ninja, and he felt suddenly helpless in his need to hold on to the boy in front of him, his dear little brother. Sasuke's heart pounded against the taller Uchiha's chest as he pushed himself into Itachi's arms, their embrace silent and intense, no words needed to express the depth with which they felt each other.

Before long, though, the moment ended. They parted, arms slipping from around the other's body, and they came to stand together. Itachi's hand lingered for a moment, letting his fingers comb once through the younger's soft locks, and Sasuke had to suppress the blush that very-nearly coloured his cheeks - before they were no longer touching, and they could breathe again.

Itachi smiled in slight amusement, and great pleasure, as he then turned and gestured to where he had been sitting - and now that Sasuke cared to look, he saw that his brother had been painting.

"Come, sit with me." The older spoke the first words since Sasuke's entrance, as he sat down on a mat in the middle of the floor, where he had assembled in front of it a large canvas, picking up his temporarily forgotten paintbrush.

The younger Uchiha slowly came to sit beside the larger man, and looked to the painting with curiosity. Itachi had painted when they were younger, when he had the time, but it had been many years since Sasuke had watched him - and a part of the boy felt a great thrill, as he witnessed his brother dipping the tip of the brush in the coloured ink pots once again, bringing colour to what had only a short while ago been a barren canvas.

Sasuke remembered, it had been like glimpsing into Itachi's very mind when he watched the older Uchiha paint. His brother had always been very private about his hobbies, and when he had been little, Itachi had once told him that he had been the only one to ever see him paint. In some small corner of his mind, Sasuke wondered if this was still true.

Itachi's movements were fluid and controlled, his fingers moving the brush into long strokes of colour, manipulating the image of the canvas expertly. Sasuke sat in awed silence, his eyes wide as he attempted to take in every slight movement, his gaze following every gesture of the brush. Looking up to his brother's face, Sasuke marvelled at the peace in Itachi's expression, the serenity with which he watched his arm create, and the younger felt in that moment something he had long forgotten he had ever felt with his brother - he felt close to him.

"How long... have you been painting?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, reluctant to break the peace that had settled.

Itachi's eyes did not shift from his painting, his arm unceasing of it's movement, but his voice was soft and attentive as he answered;

"I have never stopped painting."

Sasuke was slightly surprised by this, though he supposed he shouldn't be. Silence fell between them once again, though it was not empty, as they both watched with enthrallment as Itachi continued to paint, colour and shape slowly beginning to form on the face of the canvas.

Itachi's eyes shifted to him suddenly then, and Sasuke felt a minute sense of disappointment when the paintbrush stopped it's strokes, only to be pulled away from the canvas as the elder Uchiha's attention was now focused solely on him.

"Do you paint?" The elder asked him inquisitively then, and Sasuke was stumped by the question for a moment.

"Oh, ah... no, not really." He answered, for some reason feeling suddenly embarrassed by this, as he felt his cheeks lightly flush.

Itachi smiled gently at his brother's reaction, and before Sasuke could question him, he raised once delicate hand to gesture the boy closer. The younger Uchiha was slow in moving, wondering on his brother's intentions, as he stood on his knees and shuffled himself closer to the elder.

Itachi's smile remained soft as he let his arm come to rest on the boy's shoulder, and told him; "I will show you."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that, and an expression of wonder came over his face. _Itachi wants to... teach me to paint?_ The boy nodded slowly in acceptance.

Itachi's smile grew wider, as he let his arm slide down to Sasuke's waist, and he told the boy quietly in his ear; "You have to sit closer then, here." And he lifted the smaller male, to Sasuke's surprise, until he sat the younger Uchiha directly in front of him, his legs draped to either side of the boy, Sasuke's back pressed against his chest.

Sasuke stilled with surprise, as he felt his brother place him almost in his lap, and fought the blush that might overtake his face at the intimacy of such a position. The warmth of his brother's chest against his back was comforting though, and gentle was the voice that spoke into his ear, as hair as soft as his own brushed against his neck.

"It is easy, once you know how to do it." Itachi told the boy, one arm remaining wrapped lightly around Sasuke's waist - almost as if it had been forgotten there, although Sasuke could not imagine that it was - as the other hand slid down the younger Uchiha's arm to hold his hand, and place within his small grip the paintbrush.

Sasuke grasped the wooden handle, trying to form a comfortable hold on the brush, though immediately he heard his brother chide him;

"Not too tightly, or you'll break the brush. Hold it gently, but firmly." And with these words, Itachi's fingers slid over Sasuke's pushing his fingers down to hold the brush just so. The younger adjusted his grip accordingly, feeling his brother's fingers over his own, and felt Itachi nod against his shoulder.

"Good," The elder praised lightly, and Sasuke's mouth twitched upwards in a slight smile of awe. Itachi moved their hands towards the canvas then, resting the tip of the paintbrush against the painting. "There," The man smiled, slowly retracting his own hand from Sasuke's to ensure the boy held the light grip. "Now, paint as you will."

Sasuke hesitated then, unmoving, as he felt suddenly unsure without his brother's guidance. "But..." He spoke worriedly, as he turned his head to look into the elder Uchiha's eyes, suddenly aware of how close their faces were, "What if I ruin it?"

Itachi smiled warmly then, and Sasuke could have sworn he felt the arm around his waist tighten reassuringly, as the elder merely told him; "You won't."

And as simple as the words were, it was more the gentle smile that accompanied it, the warmth in Itachi's gaze as he looked at him, that gave Sasuke confidence.

Slowly, the boy moved his hand, concentrating on holding the paintbrush as Itachi had showed him, as he simply let his hand move. Black was the ink that covered the majority of the painting, bold strokes shaping the base image on the canvas - next there was white, thinner and more delicate it was, as it turned and shaped the black of the painting, forming the image of a large swirl. But most important, it seemed, was the colour that Sasuke was now adding - a bright, blood red; it added life to the painting, somehow making it real, as the boy slowly added colour where it had been devoid.

He took his time, and in no small measure, he allowed the feeling of the paintbrush in his hand, the emotions the painting induced in him, to guide him. Itachi was silent as he now became the watcher, Sasuke utterly enthralled in the sensuality of it all - and before long, it was finished.

Sitting back against his brother's chest, the elder's arms resting still around his waist, the man's head on his shoulder, Sasuke felt a warm sense of utter completion - resting against his older brother, staring with awed wonder at the painting they had created.

A whirl of rotary current, it seemed as though the image on the canvas were tangible, the very painting becoming a window to some strange vortex of the mind. Strokes of black and white creating the image of the swirling tunnel, with Sasuke's light curls of red thrown in with great purpose - the two brothers sat there together for the longest time, considering all that the painting meant.

Before Sasuke left that day, he knew what it was that they had done. They had worked together to create something, and had been successful. And it was with that image in his mind, that of the swirling black and red painting, that he promised to his brother that he would return the next day - the image which, now that he thought of it, so reminded him of them; so reminded him of the sharingan.

Yes, brothers of the sharingan.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to let me know what you think so far, as it spurs me on! Like a whip to a broken soldier! Oh yeah!**

**And don't forget to check out my new one-shot collection, called 'Don't Panic'. Thank you all!**

**-Emerald-**


	8. Support of the Cause

* * *

**車輪の兄弟 **

**Sharingan no Gokyoudai**

**-Brothers of the Sharingan-**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Itachi has been captured and is being held in Kumogakure. Sasuke must travel to see him, in the hopes of bringing him back to Konoha, or gaining information about Akatsuki. Having to visit the man in his holding cell, with the Raikage refusing to give over the Uchiha murderer, will Sasuke find he still holds a bond with his brother?**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hey all! **

**With this chapter, the events focus a little more on the negotiations over Itachi - as I haven't really covered that up until now, and have been focusing on the relationship developing between Itachi and Sasuke - but do not worry, the fluff will continue to roll in, and the yaoi is fast approaching. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as although it may not be the most exciting, it is quite eventful, and everything is essential to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Support of the Cause**

* * *

"Konoha has _more_ than gone out of it's way to compensate Kumo with offerings-"

"-Never enough! We are talking about a _major_ state criminal, who had been very recently at large, and a threat to the public until Kumogakure stepped in-"

"-A fluke! I already consider the capturing of an Akatsuki criminal, who was _obscurely_ close to the Kumo state line, _alone_, incredibly questionable! If Uchiha Itachi had strayed anywhere near Konoha's gates-"

"No doubt you would have lost him again."

Tsunade scowled, about to bite out another scathing remark - before she thought better of it, and sighed irritably instead. The Raikage himself stood in front of the meeting room's fireplace, his back to Tsunade as he frowned fiercely into the fire.

The seemingly unending string of argument between the two heads of state had rose to new heights as they had now come into the second week of negotiations over Uchiha Itachi. They had discussed and feuded over the same points of argument almost continuously, and had both resorted to shouting at each other to make their stance clear.

Tsunade frowned deeply. Not only was it troublesome that the Raikage had so far refused to agree with Konoha's terms unless they involved leaving Itachi in Kumo, but the Hokage wasn't sure how much longer she could leave Konoha in the hands of the councilors. Ideally, she had planned on having compensated the Raikage and be heading back to Konoha by now, Itachi secured to receive punishment. Things weren't going to plan, to say the least.

Turning back to the stoic figure of the Raikage, Tsunade schooled her expression as she calmed herself, preparing to speak again with renewed patience.

"Takasugi," She addressed the man with a calm and respectful tone, "Uchiha Itachi is the most dangerous criminal Konoha has produced in all it's years of existence. It is politically important to the Fire Country that we are dealt the responsibility for him." She told him firmly, her voice imploring, "You _must_ allow us to take him back to Konoha for judgement."

Takasugi turned to her, a frown still placed apon his face. "You understand as well, though, Tsunade," He spoke evenly, "That Kumogakure's power is dwindling under the forces of such neighbouring countries as Konoha, and how our catching this Akatsuki-nin will strengthen our reputation in the eyes-"

"-At the expense of Kumo's relations with Konoha!" Tsunade snapped indignantly, though at the sudden anger she saw in the Raikage's eyes, she stopped and settled herself. Taking a deep breath, the woman spoke quietly once again; "I understand that Kumo values the capture of an Akatsuki as indispensable, and that compensation of the like would be needed in exchange for the Uchiha," Her eyes flashed, "But Kumo cannot expect Konoha to catch an Akatsuki themselves to trade for one of our own citizens."

"We do not." Takasugi replied conceitedly, "Kumo simply expects an equal trade, and if Konohagakure can not produce anything of the such-"

"Oh, but you didn't let me finish." Tsunade chided then, as she allowed herself a slight smirk. "Konoha has a plan, to convince Kumo that it will be able to compensate a 'fair trade'."

Takasugi frowned slightly then, as he watched Tsunade fold her arms over her chest and lean against the desk in the centre of the room, confidence of her words emanating from her now. The Raikage was wary, and when he spoke his tone was skeptical.

"A plan, you say?" He asked, thinking to himself for a moment, before he adopted his usual cheerful composure. "Very well, then!" He replied obligingly, though his tone held a definite challenge to Tsunade's words. "And in what form should Kumogakure expect Konoha to deliver this compensation?"

Tsunade smirked openly. "State assistance in a time of great need." She stated simply, and immediately she anticipated the Raikage's response to this.

Takasugi seemed slightly affronted, as he shook his head in displeasure. "I have already made it clear that Kumo will not accept a compensation so low as the loyalty of Konoha in an emergency." He argued.

"Ah," Tsunade replied, her smirk unwavering, "But I do not offer Konoha's assistance. I offer Kumo the opportunity to assist us." She replied.

Takasugi was instantly confused, and Tsunade relished in the displeasure shown on the usually optimistic face of the Raikage - hesitating for only a moment, before she informed him of her meaning;

"Konoha has recently undertaken the task investigating the Uchiha Clan massacre anew, as information that we did not have before has suddenly come to our attention." The Hokage announced, walking closer to the fireplace with her hands folded behind her back, as she spoke. "We believe, that this time - with the information we now have - we may come to understand finally what really happened on the night of the Uchiha tragedy."

The Raikage listened attentively to all this, understanding as he did that Tsunade even speaking of this was a great length to go for his co-operation. To speak of interstate shames such as the betrayal of a citizen who went on to become a major criminal, was simply not done.

Tsunade turned to look at the man then, and her eyes were fierce as she told him quietly; "Konoha would allow Kumo to assist in this investigation."

Takasugi thought on this for a moment, before he spoke once again, slightly confused. "And how would Kumo assisting Konoha, instead of the other way around, in any way create a fair trade?" He asked indignantly.

Tsunade squared her shoulders then, her posture straight, and her voice was proud, defensive, as she told the Raikage evenly, "If Kumo will assist in solving the infamous mystery of the Uchiha Clan massacre, on top of the matter that it was in fact the village to _catch_ Uchiha Itachi, would that not increase it's reputation tenfold with the leading shinobi countries?" She asked rhetorically, and immediately saw the prospect of such an offer alight the Raikage's face, as she went on; "Coupled with the fact that Kumogakure then handed Uchiha Itachi so _honorably_ over to his rightful country, would that not induce respect for the great village of Kumo?"

The possibilities of these offers seemed suddenly to swim in the Raikage's mind then, and Tsunade waited as she saw the man turned away from her slightly, obviously overcome as he was by the future for Kumogakure that Tsunade was promising him - that of recognition and respect from the more powerful shinobi countries, future alliances, trades between villages...

There was silence in the room for a long moment, before Takasugi's voice asked her hesitantly; "What... would Konoha do, to proceed with such an investigation?"

Tsunade stared into the fire place, watching as the insistent flames licked at the wooden kindling. "My visiting ninja will personally investigate the site of Uchiha Itachi's capture here in Kumo, and learn what they can. Using the combined forces of Kumo and Konoha, I am confident that from there, we will find the means to solve the mystery of the Uchiha clan massacre, and finally put it to rest."

Any humor or irritation that had before been present in Takasugi's face was replaced then with an expression of utter seriousness, and a level of expectance, as he demanded; "You must promise that if Kumogakure is to help in the investigation of the Uchiha clan, and subsequently hand over one Uchiha Itachi, that Konoha will issue a public recognition of it's thanks, and _debt_, to the state of Kumo."

Tsunade stood completely still for a moment, but she did not hesitate, as nodded her head slowly, her eyes trained on Takasugi's as she promised him; "Konoha gives it's word."

Takasugi seemed suddenly relieved then, and his voice was pleased as he told her with a nod; "Then, Kumo agrees to these terms."

And finally, after weeks of negotiations, of endless arguments and bitter disappointments on each side; Raikage and Hokage shook hands - and an agreement was made.

* * *

The sounds of wood against marble filled the room like a melody, soft words, the birds chirping lightly outside; accompanied with the soothing smell of tea as steam rose into the air, and the feeling that swelled in the two brothers as they sat together, revelling in the enjoyment of each others company.

Itachi could hardly help the slight smile that upturned his lips as he sat across from his younger brother, sipping at his tea before returning the small green cup to the table beside them, and focusing his attention on the puzzle before him.

After a moment's thought, Itachi smirked lightly, as he moved one small wooden piece across the marble board, the soft clack it made easing his mind, as his eyes shifted up to Sasuke's once again, shining with amusement.

Sasuke himself had long given up trying to stop the smiles that alighted his face when Itachi would do the slightest thing - making him feel foolish and childish though it did, he could not help the magnitude of which he enjoyed his brother's presence.

Leaning forward and gazing down at the board himself, he studied his brother's move, and after a moment of consideration, shifted one of his own pieces along. Smiling to himself as he saw Itachi nod in approval of his move, the younger Uchiha shifted slightly where he sat on the soft red covers of his brothers bed, being ever careful not to knock the board placed between them on the mattress.

"How is it that you got a shoji board?" Sasuke asked then, his eyes meeting Itachi's once again, as he picked up his own tea cup and sipped from it at leisure. "You didn't tell me."

Itachi smiled lightly, his hand propped on the sheets beside him, as he folded one leg under the other. "I merely asked, of course." He replied, as he made his own move. "I need only ask, and I am given what I please, within the confines of the institution."

Sasuke nodded, thinking that that certainly did explain quite a number of the things that Itachi had been provided with so far. After a moment of quiet contemplation, the younger then smiled once again.

"What about purple?" Sasuke asked, picking up their previous conversation, which had been on and off since the younger Uchiha had arrived in the cell that morning - each adding to it when a new question would arise in them.

Itachi gave a laugh at that, as he remembered what Sasuke was referring to. "No, I think purple stopped being my favorite colour when I was fifteen." He informed the boy with a nostalgic smile.

They had both been comparing what they had known about each other all those years ago, their likes and dislikes, habits and preferences, for hours now - learning more about each other with every question, reminiscing on the past, as they came to relearn each other's personalities. It had startled Sasuke, in fact, to realise with each question just how much he still remembered about Itachi - and what Itachi, in turn, remembered about him.

Thinking back on when the boy had been young, Itachi watched as his brother shifted forward to slowly move another of his pieces on the shoji board.

One question, of course, did occur to the elder Uchiha - but he almost didn't dare to ask it, wondering instead if it should be left unanswered, for if the answer should be negative, then perhaps it would hurt him too much to know it. But curiosity when it came to his brother had always been the bane of Itachi's existence, and he couldn't quite help himself, as he recalled the single most memorable thing Sasuke had loved when the boy had been little - and with a little bit of a hopeful tone, Itachi asked casually;

"Tomatoes?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother in surprise then, and he laughed outright for the first time, bringing a wider smile to Itachi's face as he nodded with mirth. The younger boy's eyes shined with remembrance, and all that the question implied, as he answered jovially; "I still love them."

And for some reason, a great sense of relief filled Itachi at that. Knowing that Sasuke still loved to eat tomatoes - when _he_ had been the one to always give one to Sasuke if the little boy had been upset or had done well at something - made Itachi feel as though, in some unconscious way, Sasuke had held on to some small part of his love.

"I am glad." The elder Uchiha told him sincerely in response, and Sasuke smiled back almost hesitantly, as their gazes locked for a moment.

The game temporarily forgotten by now, the younger Uchiha suppressed the feeling of the heat that threatened to rise to his cheeks - a familiar occurrence around his brother, it seemed - and averted his eyes from Itachi's intense gaze, as he felt another question rise within him. He was carefully inquisitive, as he titled his head slightly to the side, his eyes flickering back to his brother's shyly as he asked; "What about dango?"

Itachi smiled outright and that, immensely pleased that Sasuke had remembered that facet of his personality. "Still my favorite." He replied with good humor, as he look languid sips from his tea cup. "I got it every chance I could, when on missions with the Akatsuki."

And then, just like that - something in the air was broken; some unknown tension between them was shattered, the elephant in the room was addressed, and it was named 'Akatsuki'. Itachi had spoken of the one subject that had so far lain dormant between them, that of his life in the criminal organisation - and Sasuke felt his heart stop still at the word; the smile wilting on his face, as the implications of it hit him. It was the first time any mention had been made of what was, potentially, supposed to be Sasuke reason for his visits - and the younger Uchiha felt a panic rise within him, as though suddenly the very idea of Itachi's life outside of the cell walls could threaten the peace of all that had happened between them in the past weeks. Sasuke wasn't sure he was ready to venture into this topic, but felt sure that it would have to be addressed now - and almost without his permission, his mind insistantly burned with a thousand questions relating to the dreaded organisation.

Itachi frowned, the humor in the room instantly dispersed, and the elder Uchiha felt some level of guilt for bringing the topic up in what had been a very enjoyable conversation. It was too soon. "I am sorry, Sasuke... we do not need to speak of-"

"Were you happy?" The boy's voice rose from him suddenly, his tone clear as it cut through the tension around them. Sasuke did not look up from where his gaze was fixed apon his lap, his whole body trembling, hands clenched tightly together to stop them from shaking.

A silence grew within the room, and for one long moment, neither of the brothers moved. Itachi's eyes gazed at Sasuke with wonder, the question of why he would ask that rising within him, but really - he knew. He knew Sasuke could not bear to ask if he had suffered - because the boy wanted to think, even if it wasn't true, that Itachi had been suffering as much as he had. Sasuke would not ask if he had been at peace all of these years, because the boy knew that Itachi was strong, and that he would be feared, even within the most dangerous criminal organisation of the shinobi world. In the end, all he would ask is if Itachi had been happy - because after everything that had happened, when it came down to all that the Akatsuki would always mean for them, all that mattered to Sasuke was that his brother, whom he had both loved and hated for most of his life, had had some semblance of happiness - because deep down inside he knew he was ashamed, that he had been happy, even without his older brother there to love him and take care of him.

After a moment of thought, Itachi moved then. Pushing the Shoji board towards the other side of the bed they sat apon, the elder Uchiha reached out to his brother. Hands lightly tugging at the boy's side and shoulder, Sasuke understood and complied, allowing Itachi to pull him into his lap, the elder's arms wrapping themselves around Sasuke's lithe form as the boy's head came to rest against his chest.

Itachi ran his fingers through the smaller Uchiha's dark locks soothingly, holding Sasuke close to him as he felt the younger rub his face lightly into his chest, smaller hands clutching to his shirt almost desperately, though not a sound came from the boy.

Leaning down slightly, until his mouth was level his little brother's ear, the elder Uchiha continued to embrace the boy, smoothing his soft hair as he whispered to him;

"I have known happiness." A deeply mournful expression entered his eyes at the words, though Sasuke could not see it, and Itachi placed his cheek against the other Uchiha's as he told him; "You must not concern yourself with my life, Otouto. I have been happy at times and not so at others. But know only that I have never been as happy as I am now, to be here with you, as I have long dreamed of being."

Sasuke felt a lump of tears accumulate in his throat, his heart swelling, as he suppressed the sob that rose within him. He refused to become emotional, when the day had started so light-heartedly, playing a game of shoji and thinking about old times with his brother. Sasuke sat still in his brother's arms for a long time, allowing the older man to hold him and run his hands through his hair, pressing their cheeks together while Sasuke inhaled Itachi's comforting scent.

Eventually, the sadness within Sasuke ebbed away, and when he hesitantly lifted his head to look up into Itachi's eyes again, he was touched by the tender gaze the elder Uchiha looked down to him with, as a soft hand held his cheek intimately. Looking into Itachi's eyes, the boy could not help the blush that rose to his face as the man's thumb rubbed against his heated cheek, though he ignored his own embarrassment in favor of the words he spoke then.

"I could bring some dango here for you, if you like." He offered softly, the question rising within him at a moment's thought.

Itachi's expression revealed his surprise then, as the boy's question confused him suddenly, before he remembered their previous conversation.

"Would you be able to?" The elder Uchiha asked in genuine wonderment, as he gazed down to his brother questioningly.

Sasuke merely nodded. "I have already been told by Yamada that I would be able to bring anything I like in here, as they trust I will not try to break you out of your cell." The younger Uchiha paused for a moment, before his gaze became shy, and he continued in a tone that was meek but attempted casualty, "I walk through the marketplace on my way here, anyway. It wouldn't be any trouble."

And though Itachi felt sure that it probably wasn't true, considering he had been to Kumo many times before on Akatsuki missions and knew that the guest apartments of the village were located on the opposite side of the village to the marketplace, the elder Uchiha felt all the more moved that his brother would go to such efforts for him.

"I would like that very much." Itachi answered quietly, a gentle smile alighting his face as the tension around them seemed to disappear, and a delicate affection was evident between them once again.

Sasuke smiled timidly in response to the tenderness in his brother's gaze, the fond touch of his hands as he held him - and after a moment's hesitating thought, the boy leaned against his brother once again, allowing himself to settle into Itachi's embrace once more, for as long as the elder would let him.

Itachi looked down in slight surprise, as he felt his brother settle against him once again, and his arms wrapped around Sasuke protectively. Love swelling in his heart, the elder Uchiha sighed lightly, as he felt the familiar urge in him rise to the surface. The urge to hold the boy closer, to run his hands over the younger's legs, the gentle curve of his hips, to touch him...

But Itachi steeled himself. He knew his boundaries, and even though he loved Sasuke differently than the boy loved him, what they had now was enough.

It had to be enough.

* * *

"When did it happen?"

The voice was stern and demanding, though quietly was it spoken. The room was tense with anticipation of the young man's words, as the group of village elders sat around the large circular table. One general stood to the opposite side of the conference room, as he gave his report, speaking confidently to his leader.

"Four weeks ago, my lord." The man answered, as he then held up a pile of papers in his hand. "I have here the reports from Konoha as to when the news reached them, and Kumo's account of the capture."

"Bring them here." The leader spoke authoritatively from where he sat, his intense gaze following the general as the man immediately made his way around the table to where he sat, and handed him the reports.

Darkly-rimmed eyes scanned the information before him, and the young man frowned. The capture of Uchiha Itachi had been quite unexpected, and it was about time news had reached him of it. Most disturbing of all, though, was the current situation Konoha found itself in, as the young leader could see clearly from the reports before him that negotiations between the two countries currently fighting for the rights to the eldest living Uchiha, were not going as smoothly as one would hope.

Settling the reports on the table before him slowly, the leader closed his eyes as he thought on what would come next, now that the news relating to Uchiha Itachi's capture was known to him.

"How will you proceed, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara's eyes opened to the assessing faces of his advisors and generals, his light green eyes flickering to their faces with purpose, and after a long pause, the Suna-nin spoke - his voice thoughtful and monotone;

"I will go to Kumogakure." The redheaded young man announced, his gaze determined and tone sure, even in the surprised faces of his advisors. "To offer Suna's support to Konoha, in their fight to regain Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Gaara's coming!**

**... Not like that. **

**But he will be fun to write. And things are happening soon. What 'recent information' has Konoha been given over the Uchiha Clan massacre? How will the investigation go? What will Gaara do when he arrives in Kumo?**

**Look forward to the next chapter, my dear readers, and we shall see how things play out.**

**Oh, but I must say, that small purple button below does seem quite lonely. Do give it a little click.**

**-Emerald-**


	9. So Little Time

* * *

**車輪の兄弟 **

**Sharingan no Gokyoudai**

**-Brothers of the Sharingan-**

* * *

**Summery: In which, Itachi has been captured and is being held in Kumogakure. Sasuke must travel to see him, in the hopes of bringing him back to Konoha, or gaining information about Akatsuki. Having to visit the man in his holding cell, with the Raikage refusing to give over the Uchiha murderer, will Sasuke find he still holds a bond with his brother?**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Hoorah! A new chapter. **

**And what a milestone this one is -phew- glad it's done. **

**This chap is dedicated to AsterUchiha from DeviantArt, who did a lovely fanart for this story, which you can all view by the link in my profile. Many thanks to her! And even though I'm not sure you'll appreciate it, this one is for you!  
**

**Now, on with the story! Yosh!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: So Little Time**

* * *

The boy's eyes fluttered open, light streaming into his room through the nearby window, and he was momentarily overtaken by the assault of his senses - blurry images around him clearing slowly, as he lay wrapped around his warm sheets.

He was still for a long moment, staring at the wall adjacent to his bed, as his mind ran over the process of awakening to a new day, and recognition of his surroundings slowly came to him.

Sasuke moved tiredly then, groaning merely for the sound of it, as he rolled over to gaze at the digital clock on his bedside table. Blearily squinting at the time as it flashed in red on the clock face, the Uchiha was slightly surprised to see that it was past ten in the morning. It had been this way for almost a week now, and yet the brunette was still shocked every morning when he awoke to find he had slept past the sunrise.

There was something about the village of Kumo that did wonders for the mind, Sasuke thought, as he kicked the blankets off of his legs and slowly rose from the warm mattress - stretching widely as a very simple happiness filled him at the good night's sleep he had had, accompanied by thoughts of the day before, when he had been in his brother's cell.

Smiling lazily, Sasuke could hardly help the giddy chuckle that rose to his lips as he thought back on the time he had spent with Itachi in recent days. Rubbing a hand through his messy hair, the boy padded slowly into the bathroom of his temporary apartment, and came to stand before the mirror. Gazing sleepily at his reflection, the young Uchiha brushed his fingers through his hair, as sudden recollection of his brother doing the same rose to the forefront of his mind.

Eyes widening slightly, a slight blush overcame the boy's face then, as he recalled the feeling of his brother's slender fingers lacing through his thick locks. Shaking his head, Sasuke attempted to rid himself of the memory, and the strange feeling which had been accompanying any thoughts of his brother as of late - some kind of need, an urge not only to be around Itachi, but to be close to the older Uchiha. It was strange, and it frightened Sasuke a little bit to have these unfamiliar feelings for Itachi and not know what they meant, after he had so recently thought he had hated the other man.

Looking back into the mirror at his flushed complexion, the boy rubbed at his cheeks then in an effort to regain his calm composure. Gazing deeply at his reflection, Sasuke saw the unguarded confusion in his own eyes, and pulled a face at himself.

_'Get it together,'_ He thought. _'Whatever you're feeling is completely normal... probably.'_ It must be the lingering awkwardness of their renewed bond, the boy supposed, as images of his brother's face lingered in his mind.

Sighing to himself then, the brunette set about dressing for the day; though thoughts of his brother never fully left him, and smiles continued to erupt on his expression as he thought of words they had said, and the memories that had been exchanged.

Soon enough, Sasuke finally emerged from his room, making his way through to the kitchen, his mind focused on the idea of eating before going to see the object of his distraction.

Stepping into the tiled room, though, the boy paused suddenly as his gaze flickered over to the dining table outside the kitchen, and he was surprised when he laid eyes on not only his blonde roommate, but their old sensei as well, sitting quite companionably together, drinking coffee.

"Sasuke!" Naruto greeted warmly, waving unnecessarily from where he sat as he faced the dark-haired Uchiha, and very nearly knocked over his own coffee mug. "We wondered when you were going to get up, teme!"

Sasuke merely nodded, a slight smile upturning his lips as he paused, before walking over to the small circular table with his fellow Konoha-nins.

Kakashi smiled in greeting from under his mask, as the Uchiha came to sit beside Naruto, the boy yawning widely. "Been sleeping well, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired young man looked up in slight surprise at the question, gazing to Kakashi's playful expression in confusion for a moment, before he smirked lightly and nodded. "I have, Kakashi." He answered, knowing full well the implications of his sensei's words.

Naruto, sitting beside him and beaming like a torch light, was oblivious to their meaning as he simply smiled and began chattering away to the both of them. Sasuke tuned out the most of whatever the taller boy and his sensei were talking about, though his eyes immediately trained on the completely untouched and quickly-cooling cup of coffee which sat before the blonde (must have been Kakashi's idea, he surmised, as he knew that Naruto hated the stuff), and reached out accordingly to take the blonde's mug himself, sipping at the warm liquid comfortably - Naruto shooting him a grateful look in response.

"... with each of the kages still vying for the right to give punishment. Things seem to be improving, though." Kakashi finished, Naruto nodding as he listened intently to the information on the negotiations between the two heads of state, and Sasuke finally tuned in on the conversation.

"But, I thought Tsunade-baachan said she was going to bribe that Raikage guy or something?" Naruto asked then, his brow furrowed in confusion; as Sasuke looked between them, now listening attentively.

"Well, we can only wait and see. Perhaps they will reach some arrangement," The silver-haired jounin shrugged, "The worst case scenario would be Konoha taking aggressive action against Kumo to win the case." He informed, running a hand exasperatedly through his hair as he gave a helpless sigh. "Either way, I think it's unlikely the matter is going to resolve itself anytime soon."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, and without warranting it, the boy suddenly felt a sense of excitement fill him at Kakashi's unhappily-spoken words. With somewhat of a shock, the young Uchiha realised that the older man's words pleased him - after all, it meant he would get to spend more time with his brother, here where everything was at a standstill. And though the feeling surprised him immensely, the knowledge of his true feelings on the matter dawning in his mind, Sasuke made an effort to appear as weary as the others at the news that they would most likely have to stay in Kumo a fair while longer.

Perhaps the trial would never come to a close. Maybe, _just maybe_, Konoha would never reach an agreement with Kumo, and Itachi would stay here forever... safe and cared for, in the criminal institution, in his cell, where Sasuke could come and see him everyday-

"Wha'daya say, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy's head whipped up in surprise then, as he was faced suddenly with the wide blue eyes of his friend, brought instantly back to the company at hand.

"What?" He asked in confusion, his distraction dwindling as he focused once again on the words of his friend, as it inevitably seemed he had supposed to have been listening.

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully at the Uchiha's lack of concentration. "I _said_, teme, do you wanna go train later? There's some really good sparing areas down in the forests, and I'm dying to try 'em out!" The blonde enthused.

Sasuke stared at the other boy blankly for a moment, uncomprehending of the request, before he nodded quickly, his eyes shifting back to stare at the top of the table as he replied evenly; "Sure, later."

Naruto grinned widely at the response, "Great!" He cheered instantly, his excitement palpable, before his gaze drifted over to the clock on the kitchen wall as though on cue. "Oh, shit," He swore then to himself, standing abruptly from the table and disrupting Kakashi's coffee cup, "I was supposed to meet Tsunade-baachan fifteen minutes ago! She'll have my head," He informed the other two, before snatching his hitai-ate from the table and making his way out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Kakashi did not turn in his chair, as his fingers drummed against his own settling mug, and called over to the fretting boy as he left; "Remember Naruto, tonight, the tower at six."

The blonde boy stopped abruptly, his mind evidently whirling with incomprehension, before he nodded, his face breaking into an obliging smile. "Right! I'll see you guys later!" He called, grinning widely when Sasuke's eyes met his own - the blonde waving excitably to his smaller friend.

Sasuke rose his hand simply in farewell, a slightly amused smile alighting his own expression, as he watched Naruto disappear out the door, closing it a little too loudly, before a comfortable silence came to rest between those that remained.

"Six tonight, the tower?" Sasuke asked in question then, one eyebrow quirked in mild curiosity.

"Oh," The silver-haired jounin answered with a dismissive wave of the hand and an easy smile, "Just more of the negotiations with Tsunade, work in progress." Kakashi gazed over to Sasuke casually then, his eyes sweeping over the relaxed form of his former student, as he smiled lightly from under his mask. "And what, may I ask, do you have planned for today, young man?" He asked in an incredibly fatherly tone.

Sasuke smirked in response, his expression amused, as he sipped languidly at the coffee mug nursed in his hands. "Not much." The boy replied casually, "Breakfast, some light independent training, going to see my exiled criminal brother - the usual."

Kakashi gave a wry grin in response to the light humor of his pupil, as his arms crossed in front of his chest in a way that was made to appear as though the conversation were casual, though Sasuke picked up immediately that the topic was being carefully approached by the other man.

"I meant to talk to you about that," Kakashi informed him simply then, "You've been visiting Itachi a fair bit lately. And, do catch me if I'm mistaken about this, but," The silver-haired jounin gave him a suspiciously amused look, "I doubt you would have called him 'my brother' a few weeks ago."

Sasuke was unable to withhold the surprise he felt at those words, as he realised suddenly how much even his general reference to Itachi had changed. Kakashi was right - only weeks ago, before all of this mess had begun, Sasuke would never have referred to Itachi as his brother, unless it were strictly necessary. It was startling, to see how vastly his view of Itachi had changed over such a small amount of time.

Shielding his momentary slip of composure, though, the young Uchiha fixed his old sensei with an amused smirk. "I suppose so," He answered the other man obligingly, his gaze skittering back to the coffee he held in his hands, now colder than he would have liked to drink, but sipping from it anyway. "Is it not a good thing?"

Kakashi leaned forward on the table in front of him then, sidestepping the answer he knew Sasuke was waiting for, and immediately dropped all pretenses at casualty as he fixed his eyes firmly on the carefully blank expression of the Uchiha boy.

"Naruto has been worried." He told him plainly then, and Sasuke's eyes flickered back to his own attentively. "And frankly, so have I." The Jounin admitted then, his gaze intense. "You have been spending an increasingly troubling amount of time with Itachi in his cell. It has come across in conversation more than once during negotiations that his influence on you might soon become... negative."

Sasuke frowned at this, his eyes filling with indignance, and he prepared to argue the matter with the man, before Kakashi rose one hand to silence the boy.

Sighing lightly, the older man spoke with a softer tone then, as he placated the Uchiha. "It is not that I do not understand." He told the boy, "Rediscovering your bonds with Itachi is important, and something none of us ever hoped you would ever be able to gain again. But," And at this, Kakashi's tone became more stern, "You cannot blame us for being concerned. Everything surrounding Itachi is still... _questionable_, to say the least."

Sasuke remained silent for a moment, thinking over the words of his sensei seriously, and realised he had been careless. Not once had be thought of how his constant visits to his brother's cell would appear to those who cared about him. With a defeated sigh, the boy nodded his understanding.

"It is true, things are going well between Itachi and I - much more so than I had thought they would," Sasuke admitted quietly, avoiding the jounin's eyes as he gazed instead into the dark liquid of his coffee mug. "I mean, we-" The boy paused for a moment, "We are able to _talk_, and spend _time_ together - it is... beyond a miracle." The brunette whispered lightly.

Kakashi's attention was rapt, as he nodded encouragingly. "And do you find that you are relaxed in his presence?"

Sasuke hesitated to answer that question, his eyes flickering back to Kakashi's once more as he was met with the now demanding expression on his old sensei's face. He knew the importance of his answer, and though it would perhaps have been wiser to lie, he chose instead to tell the silver-haired man the truth.

"Yes." The Uchiha answered, just a bit defensively, as his dark gaze locked with the other's, asking in some way for a level of understanding. "He just... makes me feel comfortable. Like he's-"

"The brother you knew." Kakashi finished the thought, as a deep frown came over his features.

Sasuke was taken aback, before he nodded in surprise, as the older man gave a withered sigh. A slight amount of shock stayed with the boy as he thought over Kakashi's words and what he had been about to say, and a silence between them stretched.

Had he really come to think of Itachi as the brother he had once known, and not as someone he was just now getting to know? Had the man that waited in that cell for him every day become his family once again?

Averting his eyes from Kakashi's now troubled expression, the boy avoided the shame he felt within him, as he instead told the elder man softly; "I spoke to him, like you said I should... about the things that were bothering me."

The jounin was slow in answering, and when he did, his tone was carefully curious. "And? Are things better now?"

Sasuke waited until he caught the other man's eyes with his own, before he answered. "I have regained my brother because of it."

Those softly-spoken words seemed to hit home for the silver-haired man, as Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction, and he seemed momentarily stunned by the idea that it had been he who had inadvertently reunited the Uchiha brothers. And then, with a deep breath, and a hand through his hair, the elder man smiled suddenly at his student - and Sasuke felt he had won some small battle.

"I am glad for you, Sasuke." Kakashi finally told the boy, slapping the young Uchiha on the shoulder in a matter of congratulations, as he stood from the kitchen table. "I will mention to Naruto that all is well, and you just need some time with your brother."

Sasuke could not help the thankful expression that rose to his face at his sensei's words, and a light smile curved his lips earnestly, as he replied; "Thank you, Kakashi."

The jounin nodded easily, raising a hand in farewell as he turned around and made his leave of the apartment, making his way towards the front door as the conversation came to an end. His hand resting on the doorknob, though, the man did not turn around to face his student as he called one last time;

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha's gaze rose to the man's back questioningly.

Kakashi hesitated, before he finished quietly; "Be careful. Do not loose sight of the fact that Itachi's days are numbered."

And with that, before Sasuke could make any reply, the silver-haired man had shut the door behind himself, and left the boy to his thoughts.

With a more than shocked expression coming to rest on his face, the Uchiha merely sat there in his little kitchen, immobile, for some time, as the jounin's words hung in his mind - the cruel and undeniable reality.

Itachi's days were numbered.

* * *

The dull thud of his feet as they hit the pristine tile floor underfoot echoed lightly through the hallway, a steady rhythm of his movement, as he made his way around familiar turns and memorized corners to the very heart of the building.

Sasuke tried to suppress the sorrow that accompanied his more troubled thoughts, as Kakashi's words stayed with him. Yamada had not been able to accompany him to the location of Itachi's cell as of late, and Sasuke had declined the offer of another ANBU escorting him, so the boy was instead left to dwell on his worries alone.

The young Uchiha had given himself an hour of simply sitting in his temporary home, before he could no longer stand the truth of what the silver-haired jounin had told him, and had escaped into the village marketplace. Luckily, while he was there to distract himself from thoughts of the trial and the impending death of his only living family member, Sasuke had remembered his promise to Itachi when he had spotted a small shop.

Now holding a small pink box full of his brother's favorite treat, the boy made his way finally to Itachi's holding cell, a good while later than he had first intended. It was approaching the afternoon when Sasuke finally came to stand before the door which read 'Criminal Nine' in ornate hiragana, and the boy was almost hesitant as he reached forward and opened the door - sealing it behind himself quietly.

Turning slowly to face the contents of the room, and who he knew was waiting for him, Sasuke was for some reason slightly startled when he saw that Itachi was looking right at him from where the man stood in the cell, apparently having rose when the boy had entered, and was now smiling at him pleasantly.

Something unknown spiked within Sasuke's heart as he felt his muscles melt suddenly, a relaxation he had not known since that morning returning to him, as he returned his brother's happiness with a shy smile of his own.

"Sasuke," The elder Uchiha spoke in greeting, his tone gentle and filled with a level of affection the boy had yet to grow used to. "You are later than usual." He admonished lightly, though his voice was playful - dark eyes shimmering with amusement.

Sasuke fought the giddy smile that threatened to spread over his expression, feeling not for the first time as though he were that same little boy who had once asked his brother for help with kunai throwing, as he averted his eyes suddenly, ignoring the heat that rose to his cheeks - and instead held out the small pink box he held.

"I brought you some dango, like I promised." He informed the other as stoically as he could manage, gaze fixed on the floor.

He could almost feel the palpable pleasure that the elder felt then, as it seemed to drift in waves through the room, and the boy listened as his brother's light footsteps approached him, and Itachi's legs soon came into view from where he stared at the ground.

Cool fingers brushed his own, as the box was taken gently out of his hands, and even as he dropped his arms back to his side - Sasuke could not, for some unknown reason, find the will to raise his eyes and look at his brother again.

"Arigato, Otouto."

Itachi's voice was closer to him than he had anticipated; the low, even tone of the man's voice soothing and yet stirring - sending emotions that the boy could not understand rocking through his body - and Sasuke was, for a moment, immobilised.

Then, he felt a gentle hand come to rest on his head.

Gazing up suddenly in surprise of the gesture, the younger Uchiha was mesmerised, as he found himself gazing once more into the endlessly gracious face of his brother. Itachi smiled down at him fondly, as the boy merely gazed up at the elder, dark eyes wide and almost uncomprehending, as the man's hand rubbed the top of his head affectionately in appreciation.

Almost in a daze, Sasuke found his voice again. "Of course, Aniki."

The name slipped from his lips as naturally as breathing - and with the exchange of familiar and deeply personal terms, seeing the way Itachi's eyes softened at the name, Sasuke felt a warmth spread through his entire being - and suddenly, he was in his element once again. As quickly as that, all traces of previous hesitance, of anxiety, and of worry, ceased to exist in the presence of his brother.

The irony did not escape him.

"Please, Sasuke," That same gentle voice drifted to the boy once again, drawling his name as it so liked to do, as Itachi turned away from him and walked further into the cell, sunlight shining in through the ever-open window. "Sit with me."

The boy did not hesitate this time, as he followed his brother quietly - the both of them coming to sit at the low, darkly wooded table in the centre of the room; and when the pink box of dango sticks was offered to him with a cheerful smile from his older brother, Sasuke accepted.

Talk soon arose between them, followed by laughter, and before long the same friendly, intimate atmosphere that they remembered came to reside between the two brothers. It was magic, Sasuke thought, and he was elated by the feeling of comfortability he had with Itachi, the soft smiles they continued to exchange, and the soft chuckling that his brother bestowed apon him every now and then.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt close to Itachi.

And as their laughter died down once again, after a humorous tale that Itachi had told him of a village he had been to, Sasuke's gaze lingered on his brother. The elder Uchiha's expression was carefree in his pleasure, the ever-present steaming teapot sending a soothing aroma into the air, as the man slowly ate away at the sticks of dango.

The boy allowed himself a small smile at the peace he found with his brother, the difference of it stark against all that he had grown up believing Itachi was, and he was thankful - even as he felt a question he had as yet ignored suddenly rise within him, and with only a moment's thought, decided to voice it.

Lowering his own forgotten dango stick, Sasuke spoke softly then, as he carefully gained the other Uchiha's attention, his tone imploring in their so-far comfortable conversation.

"Ano... Itachi," The boy spoke the other's name hesitantly, unaccustomed to the use of it being so casual - and when the elder gazed to him attentively, the dark-haired youth averted his gaze, his voice reluctant. "I know that... we haven't really talked about what happened... back when you left, but I-" Sasuke's eyes widened then, as he saw Itachi visibly tense - and fell silent. The man was still, as he gazed ahead of himself distractedly, eyes suddenly far away - and despite the boy's previous confidence, he shook his head in apology. "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... never mind."

No agreement was made, as Itachi was pensive and silent, sitting perfectly still as he watched the boy gazed decidedly away from him, an embarrassment filling his expression. After a moment, the older Uchiha relaxed and smiled.

"Sasuke," He spoke slowly, pausing in his words as though they required great thought, as he often did - though his tone held a great gentleness. "You can speak about anything with me, I want you to know that." He told the boy comfortingly, and when Sasuke's eyes returned to his own with some level of shock, the elder had to resist the sudden urge to touch him.

"You... you don't mind?" Sasuke questioned hesitantly, his voice reduced to a whisper.

Itachi merely smiled at him, as the tenseness between them seemed once again to ebb away, and after taking an appropriate pause - the younger Uchiha found his courage once again, staring down to the smooth surface of the table before them.

"I just thought..." Taking a deep breath, the boy bravely met his brother's eyes. "I'm not really ready to talk about... _everything_ that happened - but I want to eventually!" He added quickly, to which Itachi nodded understandingly, amusement in the elder's eyes. "But... I just wanted to know if, well... if over all the years that you were - _gone_... was there anything you kind of... missed?" The boy asked, embarrassment in his voice as he stumbled over his words, and he explained hurriedly; "I mean - was there anything you thought about?"

Itachi blinked in slight surprise of the question, as Sasuke's voice drifted out to become quiet again, and a smile spread across the larger man's face. The boy's dark eyes looked to him with an innocence that warmed the core of Itachi's being, and without hesitance then, the older Uchiha replied.

"There was one thing that I missed most of all from my previous life," He told Sasuke softly; an emotion that he had hidden for all of his life rising to give edge to his voice. "And I thought about it every day." He confided, as he then began to lean forward towards his brother.

Sasuke was still, his eyes wide as they reflected the awe he felt, his brother smiling gently - now leaning closer, dark eyes holding his own as they shimmered with some unknown emotion, long hair falling elegantly over his shoulder - and had the older male always been this handsome?

A hand came to rest lightly over his own then, strong fingers dancing under his palm, a thumb rubbing his knuckles soothingly - and Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised his brother's silent answer.

It was him.

_He_ was what he had missed.

The admittance was an emotional blow to the younger Uchiha, as he struggled for words, his breath caught suddenly in his throat as Itachi continued to gaze into his eyes, the look intense and impossibly loving - and in that moment, Sasuke knew that Itachi cared for him; truly, and completely.

Without his permission, the boy's fingers closed around Itachi's hand in turn, the touch intimate, as the look in Itachi's eyes became fierce. Leaning forward, closer and closer, the elder continued to advance on the youth - the distance between them slowly closing; and though Sasuke was confused, he was trapped by the intensity of the other Uchiha - captured by his own wonder, as he reveled in Itachi's affection.

Later, he would lie to himself about what followed.

The touch of the hand over his own was soft, as Itachi continued to lean closer to him, and without restraint, the man placed his cheek against Sasuke's own - the older Uchiha's warm breath hitting the youth's ear in soft puffs; and Sasuke had to suppress the strange shiver that ran down his back at the intimacy of their embrace, as his eyes slipped shut.

"Sasuke..." His name, whispered so quietly, like it were a secret between just the two of them - here, where they hid from the world. "Sasuke... I love you."

A gasp almost escaped him, as the boy closed his eyes tighter, a hot blush rising to his cheeks at the undeniable tenderness of the words, as they seemed to hit him physically - and there was something about the way that Itachi said them, something that was different from everything that had happened between them so far - and the man's voice was low and sultry, like Sasuke had never heard it before, as he repeated the private words.

"I love you..."

The cheek against his own moved back then, and Sasuke almost believed that the moment was over, though his eyes remained shut and his breath was somehow quicker than it had been before - the thumping of his heart against his ribs sending his blood hot, and a need that he could not hope to understand overtook his senses.

Suddenly then, he felt something warm and damp, like breath, against his lips - and the smell of something unknown, something maddeningly appealing, that made his heart ache and his breath short, before there was pressure - and like a shattering of something precious, the boundary was broken.

The boy's eyes shot open, and his heart might have stopped - as his older brother was leaned over him, their hands clasped, and Sasuke knew that something horribly wonderful had happened.

Itachi was kissing him.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, thats right, you read correctly. The yaoi is here!**

**I've had a fair few reviews in recent days about readers fretting over me going too quickly with the yaoi, but if you haven't ever read one of my stories before, let me tell you - the _last _of your worries will be that I'm going 'too quickly'! It's not like I'm gonna have a lemon anytime soon O.O Sorry to those who are waiting for that - but everything will happen in good time! Quality before quantity, anyone?  
**

**As usual, I am grateful for the patience of my readers, and I give you promise of my speedy return!**

**Arigato. -bows-**

**-Emerald-**


	10. Hungering Heartstrings

**車輪の兄弟 **

**Sharingan no Gokyoudai**

**-Brothers of the Sharingan-

* * *

**

**Summery: In which, Itachi has been captured and is being held in Kumogakure. Sasuke must travel to see him, in the hopes of bringing him back to Konoha, or gaining information about Akatsuki. Having to visit the man in his holding cell, with the Raikage refusing to give over the Uchiha murderer, will Sasuke find he still holds a bond with his brother?**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. Flammable.**

**A/N: Sorry. I know I'm pretty much the worst author in the world for leaving this story for so long, and I'm sorry for any disappointment it may cause, but I'm pretty much just going to finish this story up in a couple of chapters to get it done. I never write this anymore, but I don't want to leave it unfinished, just in case anyone is still reading it. **

**So yeah, anyway, heres the continuation - and please let me know if you're reading, and if I should bother to finish this old fic.**

**

* * *

**

_Life is akin to an ever-shifting kaleidoscope - a slight change, and all patterns alter.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10:** **Hungering Heartstrings

* * *

**

His heart pounded in his chest, beating cruelly against his ribs; his breath burning in his throat, as his very body throbbed - and the boy found himself unable to move.

Eyes wide and unfocused, Sasuke was immobile; as he felt soft, smooth lips press insistently against his own - the touch maddeningly soft, hesitant, _forbidden_ - as Itachi leaned over him, his hand holding the boy's gently, though possessively.

Time slowed and stilled; the feeling that seemed to surround the two males palpable in the air, as colours and sounds around them mixed and blurred, until all that existed was the touch - and yet still, the reality remained. They were brothers.

They were kissing.

Weakness overtook him, as he was controlled by his own shock - and it was only after the longest of moments, that the boy regained some semblance of his strength. Then, with a violence he had hardly ever known, he pushed his brother back; the soft smack of their lips as they were pulled apart seeming to reverberate in the room damagingly after them.

Then there was silence.

Eyes clouded with something he could not understand, Sasuke saw Itachi through a haze of confusion, his breath labored; and when his sight finally cleared and the heaviness of reality came to settle in his chest, his gaze settled on the man's face, as he gasped quietly.

And Sasuke had never seen Itachi look like that.

The older Uchiha was panting, his lips slick, hair falling messily into his face; dark eyes wide and uncomprehending of his own actions, as pleasure stained the man's cheeks - and with a burst of realisation, Sasuke knew, that Itachi was as shocked as he was.

The boy scrambled to his feet - his hand suddenly slipping from the older's hold - as he backed away in a frenzy from his brother, his heart pounded suddenly with desperation to escape - and a steady panic rose within him.

He had to get out.

"Sasuke..." Itachi spoke then, his voice pleading, and so unlike the usual drawl - now desperate, as the man rose to his feet as well, a hand reaching out in the air towards the retreating boy. "Otouto..."

He might have whimpered, as Sasuke felt tears form in his eyes - and why was he crying? All he knew was the pain blossoming in his chest, the urgency with which he needed to get away - feet faltering as he backed towards the wall, unable to tear his gaze from his brother.

What was happening?

"Wh-what did you...?" The words stumbled over his lips as he finally found his voice, and it sounded nothing like him, as his young face twisted in anguish. What had he done?

Itachi's expression became pained as his shock subsided, and again the boy did not recognise him, as an upset frown came to rest over the elder's lips - and he seemed to take a shuddering breath to steady himself.

"I have always loved you, Sasuke." The man stated then, with great calm - and that was all there was.

Eyes widened, breath caught in a slim throat - and something in his heart burst.

Sasuke turned then, and hastened unsteadily towards the large barrier door - eyes locking on the red button on the wall as it gleamed in the lighted room, and he made his way frantically towards it; his feet suddenly heavy, his chest aching like he had never known it to do, and his hand was shaking - as he stumbled, tripped on his own feet, and fell to lean against the wall.

And still, the other called to him; imploring the boy to listen.

"Sasuke..." Itachi's tenor rose as he advanced, his tone holding an edge of near-desperation, as the sound of the elder's footsteps echoed in the room. "Please..."

Sasuke tensed at the sound of his brother's voice, the smoothness of it rocking over his body, and he was overwhelmed by the senses that controlled him - the imprint of that damned kiss still tingling on his lips, his heart pounding furiously, as he spoke his own disbelief.

"We shouldn't have... have done..." The boy breathed, whispering his condemnation to the wall in front of him, as his body stiffened and shook. "W-we aren't supposed to... I t-thought..."

The shadow of the man fell over his form, Itachi standing behind him but not daring to move any closer. Sasuke felt himself paralysed again as his hands pressed desperately against the cold, rough stone wall - and he couldn't breathe, as felt the warmth of the body behind him, pulsing from the other.

The voice rose out of him without his permission, and Sasuke's eye filled with tears as he heard his own harsh whisper, the words eerily clear. "How could you leave me?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Sasuke..." The man's voice was close now, too close - and Sasuke's eyes widened as though anticipating the fall of an axe, his every nerve on fire, as his rapid heartbeat pulsed behind his ears. "...I would never do anything you did not want me to do."

And when he felt the light brush of a hand on his shoulder, the boy gasped.

Turning in a flash to face the man, Sasuke pressed himself flat against the wall behind him, as he gazed up to his brother - and was once again blown away by the emotion that lay deep within the dark eyes that stared back, as he fell hot tears finally fall down his flushed cheeks - a single word tumbling from his trembling lips.

"Please..."

And it was only then, with a suddenness that almost made the younger flinch, that Itachi stilled.

The world finally came to the stop, the heavy heartbeats of sensitive bodies pounding ever harder - and as Itachi gazed into the boy's face, reddened with confusion, tears wetting his cheeks, and eyes wide with hurt - he was struck with understanding.

Sasuke was still afraid of him.

The boy stood, staking and tense in a way that no youth should ever be, and when the man dared to look deeply into his younger brother's dark orbs - so like his own - he saw what he had done.

He had gone too far, betrayed the boy's trust, and loved him in a way that no brother ever should. He had no right. The boy did not feel the same. Who could expect him to?

And now, Sasuke would hate him.

Itachi recoiled from the site of his little brother's tears - shame overcoming him, filling him, and he retreated; horrified by the pain he saw in the other's eyes, that he had caused - not only then, but so many years ago.

He was repelled, and rejected.

Sasuke hesitated, the fear that he felt holding him strong as his brother stepped back, and he was only slowed by the sorrow he saw reflected in Itachi's eyes, the intense anguish with which he stared - before, just as suddenly, the man's gaze seemed to steel over, his composure blank, eyes cold - and with a new stab of fear, Sasuke was reminded of the day an Itachi just as cold had stood in the shadows, over the dead bodies of their parents.

The boy watched then, his eyes flashing with panic - and some small part of his brain urged him to activate the Sharingan, to defend himself; but he was unable to move - as the elder Uchiha slowly raised one hand; his head bowed, shadows obscuring his expression, as a grim aura came over the man - and slowly, he reached towards the boy.

Sasuke held his breath, a whimper rising in his throat, as he closed his eyes tightly - and he was sure, this time, the man meant to kill him; there was no trace left of his loving brother, as he prepared for the dreaded touch of cool, delicate fingers.

His heartbeat grew louder, throbbing, as he stood pressed against the rocky wall - his entire body shaking, as he awaited the cruel touch; and he remembered suddenly what it had been like to enter the damp criminal cell the first time, not so long ago.

And so, it was with no small amount of surprise, that Sasuke's eyes shot open, as he suddenly heard the familiar wail of the cell siren.

The high-pitched mechanical scream that signalled the end of his visit echoed throughout the chamber, the young Uchiha's heart leaping unexpectedly at the sudden sound, as he turned his head with bated breath - casting his eyes at the expressionless, shadowed face of his brother - and the world seemed to stop still.

The boy's gaze followed the length of his brother's arm as the man stood, so close, hovering over him, before finally coming to rest on Itachi's hand - where two elegant fingers, fingernails painted neatly in purple, pressed purposefully against the large red button.

And as the realisation of what had happened finally sunk in, the boy felt a part of his heart die away, as the noise of the siren became like a heralding of some horrible end to something that might once have been great.

Sasuke scrambled to gather his bearings then, as the door beside him opened wide - and Itachi's arm withdrew, the man stepping back and away from the exit - and the indication was clear.

He would let the boy go.

Something struck deep within his being then, as Sasuke's eyes lingered, suddenly uncertain, on the figure of his brother. The man was unjustly beautiful as he stood in the partially shadowed cell, hair falling over his face as his lips were drawn in a thin line - entire body reflecting the conflict that waged within the elder Uchiha, and Sasuke for a moment did not know what to do with himself.

Barely a second had passed, but it seemed a short eternity, before the boy turned finally - and fled, without a second glance, into the safety of the lighted hall.

The heavy cell door was closed quickly afterwards, the clicks and thuds of bolts as they re-locked echoing in the emptiness around the only occupant left in the holding cell.

For the longest time, Itachi remained unmoved. Simply standing in front of the door, long after it had been closed on him; the steady wail of the siren outside finally falling silent once again - and with the cold of the wind blowing through his open window and settling around his form; he knew he had ruined it all.

He had done what he had promised himself he would never do.

It was time to let it go, now.

Sasuke would not return.

* * *

The wind whistled in his ears as the boy moved faster, never fast enough, speeding his way across the village of Kumogakure - pushing himself onwards, flying through the air as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, moving like a blur through the afternoon air as he ran - and yet still, Sasuke had to fight the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks anew.

Confusion and a deep hurt rocked his being, like an open wound that wouldn't stop gushing blood, the pain seemed unending.

His cheeks were flushed, both from the exertion and his own belated embarrassment, as his mind replayed the events of what had happened only minutes ago in the holding cell with his brother - and with it, came yet more bewilderment.

What had happened?

Everything had been going so well; Sasuke had been able to forget everything that had lain between he and his brother, and in his desperation, had even salvaged a relationship with the older Uchiha. But Itachi had crossed a line, he knew - he had touched him in a way that brothers were never supposed to do.

_"I have always loved you, Sasuke..."_

Fear and anger flared within the youth as he recalled those words, and with it, a promise that should never have been spoken;

_"... I would never do anything you did not want me to do."_

With a growl, the tears fell down Sasuke's cheeks in angry rivers, his hands curling into fists. He sniffled harshly, as he continued to move, slower now - his head throbbing, and heart pounding.

Everything had gone wrong.

And what had he been thinking, over the past few weeks? Had he truly deluded himself to think that Itachi had changed? That things were different?

They could never be different. There was no erasing the past, no erasing everything that Itachi had done. He had been foolish, and had dishonored the name of his parents, by letting himself forget Itachi's crime.

How long did he think it would last, being on 'brotherly' terms with Itachi? It was bound to end eventually - Itachi's betrayal couldn't be ignored forever, and what about the trial? It was as Kakashi had said.

Itachi's days are numbered.

It was best that it ended now, Sasuke told himself - after all, as Itachi had just proved, he was only looking for more ways to hurt him.

Because that was what it was, wasn't it? Just another trick. Just another cruelty. It had to be.

He had lied. Sasuke had to believe that Itachi lied, when he told him all those things. He had never_ missed_ him, or thought about him - he had been living as a criminal! Killing mercilessly, without a single thought of the life, and brother, he had left behind.

He had _certainly_ never loved him.

But despite all of the confidence the voice in his head held as it said these things to him, Sasuke was not reassured. The confusion was still dwelling in his mind, and a great part of him could not bring himself to believe that everything that had happened over the past weeks - everything that had come to mean so _much_ to him - was a lie.

Wiping a hand over his cheeks, Sasuke brushed away his dried tears, as he felt his heart steel over. A cold expression settled on his face, and though under the surface he still felt the fear - as the events of the cell replayed in his mind yet again - and confusion, it was a sudden emptiness that overcame him, and filled him with the anguish of loss.

A pain he was familiar with.

His eyes scoped the landscape around him as he searched out a familiar location; he knew he had only one place to go. Jumping across the rooftops, expression now coldly impassive, Sasuke made his way to the last place that held sanctuary for him in the village of Kumo.

And in the end, as he landed in front of a familiar door, slowly turning the knob to enter - he felt it was justified.

He and Itachi were never meant to hold a bond of anything more than hatred, after all.

The wooden entrance swung inside the front hall steadily, creaking lightly on it's hinges, as Sasuke stepped inside the building. The apartment he shared with Naruto, was, as ever, strewn with piles of dirty dishes, empty ramen cups, and haphazardly discarded articles of clothing - but Sasuke hardly noticed, as he walked steadily through the hall, aiming to head to his room and simply be alone.

He reached the door to his room, before a suddenly overwhelming voice pierced through the haze of his trauma.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Loud footsteps followed the call, and slowly, with an expression Sasuke knew did not usually befit his face, the dark-haired youth came to face a tall smiling blonde. He might have made a noise of returned greeting.

Naruto grinned widely as he came to stand beside his friend, though almost immediately his smile wilted as he came to recognise the shorter male's ominous composure, and suddenly his eyes shone with worry. "Hey, you alright, teme?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, his mind completely blank - before he felt a hand come to land suddenly on his shoulder, and he flinched violently - causing a look of surprise and momentary hurt to flicker over Naruto's expression.

Taking a moment to simply breath, the Uchiha replied then, with a voice so unlike his usual tone.

"I'm fine, Naruto."

The blonde ignored his reassurement, seeming to stiffen. "Did Itachi-?"

"What do you want?" The dark-haired boy interrupted him harshly then, a cold edge to his tone, as he turned a glare on his friend. Anger was bubbling inside of him, and he was so overwhelmed, blinded by it.

Naruto seemed taken aback, and was quiet for a moment, simply looking Sasuke over, scouting out what it was that had agitated the other boy - as though he could find the thorn and pull it out of his paw - after the Uchiha had been in such a good mood just that morning. Hesitantly then, an apologetic smile came to his lips, not quite reaching his eyes.

"I just... wanted to know, if you wanted to go sparring now?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, the threat in his voice slipping away as he was overcome with genuine confusion.

Naruto sighed, somewhat playfully, though his eyes still glittered with concern. "This morning, remember? You agreed to go check out the forest training grounds with me."

Sasuke simply stared for a moment, the words taking much time to register with him, and when they did he felt something within him jump at the opportunity. His expression drew serious then, his mouth a thin line.

"You want to spar?"

Naruto was taken aback by the sudden offer - though he knew distinctly that it was more of a demand. "Eh? Ah, sure, I guess we could... Right now?"

"Right now." Sasuke answered, and the Uchiha turned on his heel in a flash, already stalking his way out the door without waiting for his companion. He knew Naruto would follow.

He would beat the anger, the confusion, and hurt out of himself.

* * *

**-Emerald-**


End file.
